Mi dulce hermanastra
by Fullbbuster
Summary: Para ella la Universidad sólo era un infierno, tan sólo ver a Kazuto conseguía alegrarle el día pese a que él ni siquiera sabía de su existencia. Inmersa en los juegos online, tan sólo era la burla de sus compañeras, pero aquel día… la broma fue demasiado lejos, dejándola en evidencia frente al chico al que amaba. Creyó que podría estar a salvo con tan sólo esquivar a Kazuto… pero
1. Saga 1: Nueva Familia Capítulo 1: La un

Saga 1: Nueva Familia. Capítulo 1: La universidad.

\- Ahí está – susurraba una chica hacia su amiga.

\- Es un bicho raro – susurraba la otra mientras sonreía con malicia al verla pasar.

Para Asuna Yuuki, todo aquello era lo habitual en un día normal de clases en la universidad. Levantarse para ir era un suplicio y, sin embargo, lo hacía todas las mañanas con una sonrisa al pensar en una única persona. Esa persona cruzó en su campo de visión, vestido de negro como siempre, cruzando el pasillo con un par de libros sobre informática en dirección a su taquilla.

Su rostro serio y tímido empezó a cambiar a uno sonriente. Él era por lo que su mundo se movía, le amaba, pero el golpe de realidad llegó cuando menos se lo esperaba. Una de las puertas de la taquilla se abrió de golpe dándole en la cara y tirándola al suelo con un quejido.

\- Qué torpe es – se reía la compañera que había abierto la taquilla.

\- La pobre sólo tiene ojos para ese chico. Qué lástima da – se reía la otra – ni siquiera se da cuenta de que es invisible para él.

La chica cerró la taquilla y se marchó riéndose con su amiga por el pasillo. Pese a las ganas de llorar, se mantuvo firme y observó a la gente que caminaba a su lado, todos mirándola y riéndose al verla en el suelo, todos pasando de ella sin tenderle una mano. Todo le dio igual cuando un pensamiento cruzó su mente. ¿Qué pensaría ese chico de ella ahora? Sus ojos se desviaron a la taquilla del joven, pero él ya ni siquiera estaba allí. Esas chicas tenían razón en todo, ella era invisible.

Se armó de valor y decisión levantándose del frío suelo y recogiendo sus libros. La nariz le dolía mucho por el golpe y lo único que quería en ese momento era ir al baño para asegurarse que estaba bien.

Miró su reloj en la muñeca, apenas tenía tiempo para ir al baño, las clases iban a empezar. Entró en el aseo y se miró en el espejo. Su rostro estaba sonrojado, pero su nariz y la mejilla izquierda estaban algo más rojas de lo normal debido al golpe. Se tocó con las yemas de los dedos la punta de la nariz soltando otro leve quejido por el dolor.

Se remojó el rostro con el agua y salió de allí con rapidez para ir a clase. Cuando llegó, todos estaban de pie hablando con su grupo de amigos, pero ella simplemente entró y se sentó en su asiento de siempre. El profesor no tardó en llegar y empezaron con la clase.

A veces le resultaba irónico estar estudiando para asuntos sociales cuando ella ya tenía problemas en la universidad, sin embargo, siempre le había gustado ayudar a los demás, ayudar a los más indefensos, a los necesitados.

Cuando las clases acabaron, ningún compañero se quedó a esperarla mientras cerraba los libros, todos se marcharon sin mirar atrás. Caminó sola como siempre iba y se dirigió directamente a la cafetería de la universidad. Allí vio a Kazuto conversando con sus amigos alegremente y, aunque muchas chicas se acercaban a la mesa para hablar con ellos, Asuna no tenía el valor para hacerlo. En ocasiones le resultaba penoso haberse enamorado de un chico al que no conocía, con el que jamás había hablado.

\- Sí que es penoso – susurró para sí misma.

Ni siquiera había terminado de sentarse cuando un plato de comida se le cayó encima. El quejido se ahogó en su garganta al sentir cómo el arroz con curry caía sobre su cabello y manchaba su blusa junto a la falda.

Las risas de ambas chicas sonaron a su espalda. Las conocía bien… llevaban así ya dos años, los dos años que ella llevaba en la facultad, los dos años que había estado enamorada de aquel chico en completo silencio. La gente volvió a mirarla. Podía sentir los ojos puestos en ella, sentía cómo la gente se reía a su espalda.

Se levantó enseguida sabiendo que seguramente acabaría llorando. Caminó por la cafetería y salió de ella encerrándose en el primer baño que encontró. Allí permaneció la media hora que tenía de descanso, sentada en la taza del retrete tratando de limpiarse la ropa como mejor podía, pero sin lograrlo completamente. Todos sus días eran así.

Su llanto cesó cuando escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse. Las voces de aquellas dos chicas sonaban por el baño riéndose de lo que había ocurrido en la cafetería. Asuna tapó su boca con la mano intentando silenciar cualquier ruido mientras escuchaba la conversación de ambas.

\- ¿Has visto que rápido se ha marchado, Yina? – preguntaba la chica.

\- Tan sólo es una inútil que sigue observando a ese chico a escondidas – sonreía Yina – pero tarde o temprano… conseguiré que Kazuto salga conmigo. Ya lo verás.

\- Estará a punto de caer – sonreía la otra chica.

Asuna se entristeció en aquel instante. Sabía que Yina hablaba mucho más con Kazuto, que se llevaban bien. Ella jamás habría tenido una oportunidad, no era capaz de hablar con ese chico. Pensaba en la posibilidad de que Yina acabase saliendo con Kazuto cuando su pie chocó accidentalmente contra la papelera de su lado, creando un ruido metálico que hizo que la conversación de fuera se detuviera.

\- Parece que hay alguien ahí – susurró una de las chicas aunque Asuna la escuchó perfectamente.

\- Sal de ahí – dijo Yina.

Sabía que aquello no era nada bueno, pero no podía hacer otra cosa que salir y dar la cara. Abrió la puerta con suavidad y salió al exterior observando el rostro y la sonrisa de ambas cuando la vieron aún manchada como iba.

\- Vaya, si es la friki de los juegos online. ¿Por qué no me extraña? – sonrió la amiga.

\- No merece la pena ni siquiera perder el tiempo con ella. Sólo es el hazmerreír de la facultad. Nadie quiere estar con ella.

Asuna se limpió los ojos con un pañuelo y se decidió a salir del baño. No quería permanecer más tiempo allí junto a esas dos chicas. Iba a salir, ya tenía la puerta abierta, cuando tropezó con la pierna que Yina había puesto adrede, cayendo inevitablemente hacia el pasillo y golpeándose contra alguien.

\- Lo… lo siento – murmuró haciendo una ligera reverencia, pero al elevar la cabeza y ver a Kazuto frente a ella, que la había agarrado para que no cayese al suelo, el sonrojo se hizo presente y las palabras se le atascaron en la garganta sin ser capaz de pronunciar nada más.

\- Te más cuidado, ¿vale? – sonrió Kazuto ayudándole a incorporarse antes de marcharse.

Kazuto se marchó por el pasillo cargando con su ordenador para volver a clase. Asuna se quedó allí, en mitad del pasillo, sonrojada y observando la espalda de ese chico que desaparecería en breve dando la esquina. Las risas a su espalda la sacaron de aquella situación.

\- Mírala… ni siquiera es capaz de pronunciar palabra a su lado – se reía Yina.

\- Es demasiado inútil como para preocuparnos por ella – dijo la amiga mientras ambas se marchaban por el pasillo.

Era tan patético que ella… un año mayor que ese chico, estuviera siendo casi más infantil que él. No era capaz de hablarle y en parte… quizá que fuera un año más pequeño le dificultaba aún más las cosas puesto que la gente no entendía cómo podía haberse enamorado de él.

Intentó dejar de darle vueltas al asunto para volver a clase. Era tontería estar pendiente de algo así puesto que sabía que Kazuto jamás se daría cuenta de su existencia. En clase, observó cómo algún chico la miraba pero ella desviaba la mirada lejos. Quizá intentar olvidar a Kazuto con otro chico habría sido una buena solución, pero algo se lo impedía, no quería olvidarse simplemente a la fuerza de alguien. Resopló cansada cuando la clase terminó pero aliviada de que ya acababa.

En la cafetería se compró un té y caminó hasta el campo de atletismo sentándose en las gradas a terminar de leer el libro del que tenía que entregar el trabajo al día siguiente. Estaba centrada en la lectura, cuando al levantar la vista, se encontró con Kazuto de pie en el campo, vestido con un hakama y haciendo estiramientos antes de empezar con su práctica. Ni siquiera sabía que ese chico practicase Kendo, pero allí estaba hablando animadamente con un compañero mientras terminaba de calentar.

El libro dejó de tener importancia y sus mejillas se sonrojaron al verle. Incluso con aquel hakama estaba guapo y ese pensamiento le hizo sonreír como una auténtica idiota. Ya no podía volver a concentrarse en el libro, le era imposible teniéndole a él allí delante. Sabía que sus sonrisas jamás serían para ella, pero aun así, le gustaba verlas y soñar con ellas.

\- Queridos estudiantes – se escuchó por el altavoz la voz de una chica que captó la atención de todos – hoy vais a ser testigos de la exclusiva del día. Entre nosotros, aquí en las gradas, tenemos a una chica enamorada pero… ¿Quién será nuestro afortunado?

Los susurros, cotilleos y cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar, pero para Asuna, aquello no pintaba nada bien. Miró hacia abajo observando a Kazuto que sonreía y hablaba con su compañero alzando los hombros en señal de sorpresa y duda, él no sabía lo que ocurría y seguramente nadie… pero Asuna reconocía aquella voz del altavoz. Roja como un tomate, se levantó para intentar escabullirse de allí puesto que no había vuelta atrás, su secreto quedaría al descubierto, pero al menos, podría marcharse antes de que la bomba estallase.

\- ¿Dónde vas, Asuna? – se escuchó de nuevo por el micrófono obligándole entonces a detenerse por la sorpresa de que la nombrasen a ella abiertamente – tu amor platónico te espera en el campo – se escuchaban las sonrisas pero ella ya no quiso girarse pese a que tenía curiosidad por saber cómo se tomaría aquello Kazuto - ¿Por qué no se lo dices tú misma? ¿O es que te da vergüenza? Vamos, Asuna… ¿Quieres seguir siendo una perdedora toda tu vida? Nosotras te ayudamos… Asuna Yuuki está enamorada de Kazuto Kirigaya, ¿no es gracioso? Enamorarse de un chico un año menor que ella, de un chico con el que ni siquiera ha cruzado una palabra – se reían.

Asuna, sin aguantar más aquello y con el rostro cabizbajo tratando de ocultar las lágrimas, agarró con mayor fuerza el libro y corrió por los peldaños de las gradas hasta llegar a la puerta más alta y salir de allí.

No dejó de correr hasta que estuvo fuera del campus. Ahora Kazuto sabía lo que ella… esa chica invisible a la que nunca había prestado la mínima atención… sentía por él, en realidad… toda la facultad lo sabía y no tendría sitio donde ocultarse de las risas y las burlas. Sólo un pensamiento cruzó entonces su mente… debía esquivar a Kazuto, evitar encontrarse con él a como diera lugar, porque no tenía valor para mirarle a la cara ahora que sabía la verdad sobre ella.

Al entrar en casa, escuchó cómo su madre hablaba por teléfono con alguien y era raro… porque ella nunca estaba cariñosa con nadie, pero en esa conversación, parecía muy feliz de escuchar la voz del otro lado. Su madre, al oír la puerta principal cerrarse, se dio cuenta de que su hija ya había regresado y cortó la conversación para acercarse a saludarla. ¡Algo que también le extrañó a Asuna! Su madre era de todo menos cariñosa.

\- ¿Cómo han ido las clases, cielo? – preguntó ante el asombro e incredulidad de Asuna.

\- Bien, supongo – dijo sin mucho ánimo y desde luego… sin querer contarle nada de su desastrosa vida - ¿Ocurre algo?

\- ¿Qué tendría que ocurrir? – preguntó su madre con una ligera sonrisa que parecía de colegiala enamorada.

\- Mamá… tú nunca me preguntas por la escuela, tampoco sueles estar por casa y cuando estás, sólo nos vemos en las cenas. ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Bueno, verás… iba a contártelo en la cena pero parece que ya me has pillado… la verdad es que…

\- ¿Qué es? – preguntó algo sorprendida.

\- Voy a casarme de nuevo, Asuna. Es un hombre maravilloso.

¡_Casarse_! Asuna sólo se había quedado con aquella palabra. Desde el divorcio de sus padres nunca imaginó que su madre pudiera enamorarse y mucho menos… que alguien se enamoraría de ella. No era precisamente una persona muy afectiva.

\- ¿Casarte? – preguntó casi en un susurro – Pero… ¿Desde cuándo te ves con alguien? Nunca me lo habías dicho.

\- Lo siento, cielo, no sabía cómo lo tomarías.

\- Pues… quizá como ahora mismo, no muy bien. Ni siquiera le conozco, no sé quién es y ni has hablado de él. La primera noticia que tengo es que te casas y que acabará compartiendo nuestras vidas un hombre del que no sé nada.

\- No te lo tomes tan a pecho, esta noche vendrá a cenar con su hijo.

\- ¿Hijo? – preguntó Asuna aún más sorprendida – oh, Dios mío… me voy a la habitación.

\- Eso, aprovecha para cambiarte y ponte guapa. Te he dejado una falda de mi última colección encima de la cama – decía su madre ilusionada mientras Asuna resoplaba.


	2. La cena

Capítulo 2: La cena.

Toda la habitación se iluminó al darle a aquel pequeño interruptor. Para Asuna, tan sólo era una cena más de protocolo donde tendría que fingir que su familia estaba muy unida cuando no era cierto. Su padre… aquel hombre en el que siempre confió, se había suicidado hacía unos meses. Había tratado de entender miles de veces el motivo de aquel acto que a ella le resultaba cobarde y a la vez… inexplicablemente valiente. Su padre había sido un luchador en la vida, siempre le consideró un hombre muy valiente y lo era si era capaz de llegar tan lejos, pero a la vez… veía en él la imagen de un perdedor, de un hombre que había tomado la salida más fácil y cobarde de todas en lugar de enfrentar un problema. Ahora su madre quería volver a casarse y ni siquiera conocía al hombre con el que compartirían su vida a partir de ahora.

Encima de la cama, estaba aquel vestido negro con una chaquetilla blanca. Su madre siempre le traía los últimos modelos de su colección. Quizá tenía algo bueno ser la idea de una diseñadora de moda, pero también tenía muchas cosas malas y entre ellas, eran las altas expectativas que tenía su madre puestas en ella, las largas horas de soledad, el asistir a los desfiles de su madre viendo cómo todos se fijaban en ella, observando cómo su madre siempre tenía más tiempo para la prensa, los comentaristas y los otros diseñadoras pero nunca tenía tiempo para pasarlo juntas. Hacía muchos años que se habían distanciado. Ya no compartían nada en común.

Resopló antes de sentarse en el colchón de su cama. Sus ojos se desviaron del vestido hacia la mesilla de noche donde reposaba el casco que utilizaba para jugar. La empresa de su padre había trabajado en aquel proyecto y ahora estaba en el mercado después de tanto tiempo en pruebas.

Tras el duro día de universidad, le encantaba relajarse unos minutos dentro de la bañera y luego, con el pijama puesto, jugar durante unas horas antes de hacer los deberes e irse a dormir, pero hoy… hoy tendría que conformarse con una ducha rápida y una cena a la que no le apetecía asistir. Sólo esperaba que el hijo de aquel hombre con el que su madre pensaba casarse, no fuera a su misma facultad y hubiera presenciado aquella humillación pública que le habían hecho.

Tras la ducha rápida, volvió a su cuarto para terminar de cambiarse y secarse su largo cabello castaño casi tirando a rubio, sin embargo, el timbre de la puerta sonó sorprendiéndola. No creía que hubiera sido lenta pero seguramente, los invitados estarían deseosos por aquella velada y se habían adelantado.

\- Madre mía – dijo mirando el reloj y subiendo un nivel más la velocidad y el calor del secador.

Al apagar el secador y empezar a hacerse las trenzas laterales que acabarían en la parte trasera de su cabeza, escuchó la risa de su madre. Hacía años que no la había escuchado reír pero ahora, ni siquiera podía reconocer a su madre. Miró una última vez hacia la tapa del juego, "Alfheim". Allí se sentía a salvo y segura. Puede que nunca hubiera tenido mucha imaginación, que se hubiera puesto el mismo nombre que en la realidad, pero tantas chicas podían llamarse igual que no le dio importancia. Todo jugador sabía que los nombres solían inventarse, así que no sabrían si se lo había inventado o era su nombre real. En ese juego… ella se había aliado con la raza de los Undine, expertos en magia de curación y magia acuática. ¡_Qué ganas tenía de jugar_! Pero no podía, la cena esperaba.

Tras colocarse el vestido y la chaquetilla, abrió la puerta observando por el hueco de la escalera, la resplandeciente luz. Las voces se escuchaban muy claras, hablaban sobre la cena y su madre intentaba aparentar que ella había cocinado pese a que Asuna sabía muy bien, que su madre hacía años que había abandonado la cocina. Seguramente alguno de sus ayudantes personales había pedido algo en alguno de los mejores restaurantes de la zona.

Bajó los peldaños con cuidado e intentó colocar su mejor sonrisa. Aquel hombre no tardó ni dos segundos en fijar sus ojos en ella, sonrojarse por la vergüenza de conocer finalmente a la hija de su futura esposa y saludar cordialmente. Asuna saludó también muy amablemente, aunque cuando fueron a presentar al hijo, todo su mundo cayó al instante.

Sentado en el sofá y oculto tras su padre, tan sólo veía sus pantalones oscuros, pero cuando empezó a incorporarse para presentarse, Asuna empezó a ver aquella camiseta oscura, su cuerpo delgado pero fuerte, aquel cabello oscuro del que ella se enamoró y esos penetrantes ojos que parecían llenos de seguridad en sí mismo. Su sonrisa se borró en aquel momento.

\- Kazuto Kirigaya – dijo él con seriedad – encantado de conocerte – hizo una reverencia.

Las mejillas de Asuna se tornaron rojas como si de un tomate maduro se tratasen. Al ver los rostros de su madre y su prometido fijos en ella, se dio cuenta de la falta de respeto que suponía no hacer la reverencia hacia ese chico que ya la estaba haciendo. Con rapidez, hizo la reverencia en forma de saludo, dejando que su largo cabello castaño cayese cubriendo su rostro.

\- ¿Por qué no pasamos al comedor y empezamos a cenar? – preguntó Kyouko, la madre de Asuna al ver que Kazuto ya se ponía en pie pero su hija permanecía en aquella posición.

\- Me parece una gran idea – intervino su prometido – vamos Kazuto, sentémonos.

Kazuto observó unos segundos el cabello de aquella chica que seguía haciendo la reverencia. La cuestión es que le sonaba de algo pero no conseguía averiguar el motivo por el que parecía conocerla. Tampoco había conseguido verle la cara aún, pero cuando ella se incorporó y pudo ver su rostro, supo al instante de qué la conocía. Era la chica que se había chocado con él esa mañana al salir de un aseo público en la facultad, la chica que había salido corriendo de la pista de atletismo donde él y su amigo habían salido a practicar gracias al espléndido día que hacía.

En el cruce de miradas, Asuna fue la primera en apartar la mirada y empezar a caminar hacia el comedor. Intentó apartarse todo lo posible de Kazuto, pero acabó cenando frente a él. No tenía mucha solución todo aquello, puesto que la mesa era cuadrada y ambos chicos se sentaron frente a ellas.

Durante la cena, Kyouko no dejó ni un segundo de sonreír y hablar con su prometido, aprovechando también para informarse sobre su nuevo hijastro. Asuna mantuvo el tenso silencio, comiendo con lentitud pero escuchando con suma atención cada palabra que salía de Kazuto pese a que no se atrevía a mirarle. Así es cómo se enteró que estudiaba el segundo año de la carrera de informática, que sus notas eran muy elevadas y que le gustaba mucho navegar por el ordenador y jugar a juegos online. Quizá eso no le hacía mucha gracia a su madre, pero cuando empezó a contar sobre sus amigos, que practicaba Kendo y que los fines de semana le gustaba salir al cine con ellos, Kyouko pareció relajarse entendiendo que era un chico normal.

\- Hoy estás muy callada Asuna – comentó su madre - ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí – intentó sonreír aunque no terminó de salirle – yo… sólo un poco cansada de las clases y eso.

\- Ojala mi hija fuera como tú, Kazuto – sonrió Kyouko – la verdad es que nunca me ha presentado a ninguna de sus amigas y prácticamente no sale de casa.

Kazuto observó cómo Asuna movía el tenedor desplazando los trozos de carne ya cortados hacia los laterales, como si no tuviera hambre y tan solo quisiera que el tiempo pasase. Jugaba con la comida y se centraba en ella para no tener que mirarle.

\- Seguro que tiene unos pasatiempos muy entretenidos – sonrió Kazuto.

\- Antes dibujaba pero ahora… creo que ni eso. Intenté que aprendiera a tocar el piano, pero las clases le aburrían.

\- No se puede forzar un pasatiempo – sonrió Kazuto – le gusta la lectura, esta mañana la vi en las gradas de la pista de atletismo. Estaba leyendo un libro.

\- Cómo me alegro que sepas algo de ella – sonrió Kyouko.

\- No sabes nada de mí – susurró Asuna dejando perplejos a todos – ni siquiera sabías que existía hasta esta mañana. Lo lamento, pero no tengo apetito, voy a subirme a descansar. Ha sido un placer conoceros.

Asuna movió la silla hacia atrás y al levantarse, hizo una reverencia hacia los presentes para despedirse. Todos se quedaron atónitos, pero ninguno se atrevió a pronunciar palabra mientras veían como Asuna se marchaba hacia su cuarto.

\- ¿He dicho algo malo? – preguntó Kyouko asombrada de aquello.

\- No, creo que ha sido mi culpa – dijo Kazuto enseguida - ¿Os importa si me ausento un momento? – preguntó.

\- Adelante – pronunció Kyouko – su cuarto es arriba a la derecha.

El pasillo estaba a oscuras y a Kazuto le costó encontrar el interruptor de la luz. Subiendo las escaleras, se dio cuenta que esa chica tenía razón, él no la conocía en absoluto. Había dicho todo aquello para intentar animarla pero en su lugar, había conseguido deprimirla aún más.

Al llegar a la puerta, dudó unos segundos si golpearla o no. Ni siquiera había permanecido el tiempo necesario para enterarse que a partir de mañana, ambos vivirían en la misma casa y es que sus padres querían empezar la convivencia y ver cómo podría funcionar todo el asunto.

\- ¿Asuna? – preguntó tocando con sus nudillos a la puerta, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Resopló un segundo antes de sentarse en el suelo y apoyar su espalda contra la puerta de la habitación de su futura hermanastra – yo… lo lamento, sé que es por mi culpa que no quieras verme pero… quiero que sepas que también me sentó mal la broma que te hicieron esta mañana. Me gustaría poder volver atrás y conseguir que no se metieran contigo pero… no puedo hacerlo, lo único que puedo hacer es estar aquí ahora y decirte que lo entiendo, sé que era una broma y quería que supieras que no pasa nada.

Pese a que no había respuesta de la chica, Kazuto se dio cuenta que la puerta cargaba otro peso, seguramente Asuna se había sentado también y había apoyado su espalda contra la puerta. No dijo nada pero sonrió con dulzura.

\- Quizá soy la última persona a la que quieras ver o con la que quieras hablar pero… quiero que sepas, que… voy a ser tu hermano y estaré aquí siempre que lo necesites. Espero que lo que ha pasado esta mañana con esa broma no influya en nuestra relación, no quiero que me tengas vergüenza, sé que todo era una mentira de esas chicas para lastimarte, así que tranquila.

\- ¿Por qué? – escuchó que preguntaba Asuna al otro lado - ¿Por qué vienes a verme como si nada hubiera ocurrido?

\- Porque vas a ser mi hermana y porque no dejaré que nadie se meta con mi hermana – sonrió Kazuto – sólo… quiero una oportunidad, una oportunidad para demostrarte que podemos llevarnos bien, que podemos ser buenos hermanos.

Para Asuna, aquello era lo más deprimente de todo. Kazuto pensaba que todo era una broma, no se daba cuenta que sus sentimientos por él eran verdad pero… ahora serían hermanos y no podría volver a amarle, debía borrar todo sentimiento afectivo por él, todo sentimiento que no fuera el de hermanos. Eso sería duro y pese a que las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, intentó aguantar los sollozos para hablar con seriedad.

\- De acuerdo – dijo Asuna – veremos cómo nos va como hermanos – aceptó pese a que su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos. Allí perdía toda oportunidad de enamorar y estar junto al amor de su vida, debería conformarse con ser sólo… su hermana.

\- No sé si deba ser yo quién te lo diga pero… a partir de mañana… viviremos en la misma casa. ¿Está bien por ti? Porque podría intentar hablar con mi padre y retrasarlo un poco si no te sientes cómoda con esto.

\- Tranquilo – intentó sonreír Asuna – todo está bien.

Porque pese a que su corazón se rompería cada día del resto de su vida, saber que podía ver a Kazuto todos los días, era lo único que podría motivarla. Jamás estarían juntos, pero al menos… lo tendría todos los días a su lado como su hermano. Quizá era un poco masoquista al pensar así, al saber que sufriría todos los días por culpa de verle, pero que sería feliz gracias a verle. Qué irónico resultaba todo y a la vez… frustrante.


	3. Online

Capítulo 3: Online.

Asuna no volvió a salir de su cuarto aquella noche, despidiéndose Kirito a través de la puerta de su dormitorio. Suponía que necesitaba espacio y algo de tiempo para asimilar aquello, así que no quiso presionar más de la cuenta. Por hoy y tras arreglar el problema de la facultad, ya había hecho bastante, o eso le parecía a él.

Durante el camino en coche, su padre no dejó de hablar sobre lo encantadora que era aquella mujer mientras trataba de sonsacarle algo más de información a su hijo sin obtener ninguna respuesta. Sabía de sobra que su hijo era siempre muy reservado e introvertido, casi siempre se encerraba en su cuarto y jugaba a juegos online o se ponía a indagar sobre ordenadores. No era la primera vez que le hacían salir del trabajo para explicar por qué su hijo había hackeado algún ordenador de la facultad.

\- Kazuto – le volvió a llamar su padre sacándole entonces de sus pensamientos.

Kazuto movió la cabeza y la apartó de encima de su mano dejando de mirar por la ventanilla del copiloto para mirar a su padre.

\- ¿Qué decías? – preguntó de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué opinas de la familia? – le volvió a preguntar – sí que estás distraído, más de lo habitual.

\- Un poco. Estoy algo cansado hoy.

\- ¿Me puedes explicar a qué venía lo de la cena?

\- ¿Qué de todo?

\- El ausentarte.

El resoplido sonó en todo el habitáculo del vehículo. No le apetecía hablar del tema, pero al ver la mirada inquisitoria de su padre, supo que no lo dejaría ahí sin más. Quería conocer los detalles.

\- ¿Podemos hablarlo en otro momento?

\- No – respondió su padre – Kyouko estaba muy preocupada por vuestro comportamiento de esta noche.

\- No es nada, papá – suspiró Kazuto.

\- ¿Qué no es nada? Que dos adolescentes se levanten de la mesa y monten un número así significa algo.

\- Era un problema de la facultad – dijo Kazuto algo cansado ya – nada que ver con la familia, ni tu futuro matrimonio ni nada por el estilo, ¿vale? – dijo al final cansado.

\- ¿Problema de la facultad? – preguntó su padre extrañado.

\- Sí – volvió Kazuto a mirar por la ventanilla – una broma que le habían gastado, una muy pesada al parecer. Estaba un poco avergonzada conmigo, nada más. No tienes que preocuparte, tu matrimonio no corre peligro alguno porque nos llevemos mal o algo parecido. De hecho, ya lo he arreglado con ella, o eso espero.

Su padre pareció calmarse en aquel instante, dejando así que Kazuto volviera a la ventanilla. Todo estaba a oscuras excepto por las farolas que iluminaban la calle. Sabía que tenía que madrugar al día siguiente, que debía asistir a clases y, aun así, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en conectarse y jugar un rato para aliviar la presión que sentía con todo aquel asunto.

Tal y como llegaron a casa, Kazuto subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta de su habitación lanzando la chaqueta sobre la silla del escritorio. Mañana tendría que recoger las cosas para mudarse a la casa de su nueva familia, pero hasta entonces, prefería jugar un rato. Sin perder más tiempo, cogió el casco y se lanzó sobre la cama colocándose en casco en la cabeza para iniciar el juego.

Sus ojos se cerraron al instante en cuanto pronunció las palabras para iniciar. La pantalla de carga comenzó a aparecer y finalmente, se vislumbró en la habitación de aquel hostal donde había dejado su avatar. Sonrió mientras cerraba el puño y, comprobando que llevaba todo el equipo necesario, salió de allí con rapidez en dirección al prado.

Los monstruos de la zona aparecieron ante sus ojos. Revisó la lista de misiones y observó que aún tenía pendiente la última cacería. Abrió el mapa del lugar y revisó todas las áreas hasta que localizó la estrella que le indicaba dónde tenía que ir a buscar a esos monstruos que le faltaban. Con una gran sonrisa, inició la caminata hacia la zona que buscaba. Tardó un buen rato en llegar y es que lo que más odiaba en esos juegos, eran las distancias que debía recorrer. Todo sería muy diferente si hubiera podido disponer de una montura, pero eran demasiado caras para él al nivel en el que se encontraba.

Cuando llegó, se quedó atónito al ver que había otro jugador haciendo la misma misión que tenía él. Al ver a la rapidez con que desaparecían los monstruos, decidió esperar a que terminase de matar al número que le habían pedido para que aparecieran de nuevo y poder hacer él la misión.

\- Terminará pronto con esta zona – escuchó que otro jugador le decía.

\- ¿Le conoces? – preguntó sentándose junto a él en la roca elevada desde donde observaba la escena.

\- No en persona, sólo la he visto por aquí de vez en cuando. Es un jugador solitario. Nunca la he visto con compañía – comentó el jugador todavía observando.

\- Como yo entonces – susurró.

\- ¿Has dicho algo? – preguntó el jugador extrañado.

\- No, no… no era nada – sonrió Kazuto tratando de aparentar normalidad.

\- Por cierto, me llamo Klein – comentó el chico.

\- Kirito – sonrió Kazuto haciendo alusión a su nombre dentro del juego, esa combinación entre su apellido y su nombre.

\- Un buen nombre – sonrió el hombre.

\- ¿Qué está ocurriendo allí? – preguntó Kirito fijando sus ojos en un grupo de hombres que hablaban sobre algo.

\- Parece que han encontrado la guarida de uno de los jefes, quieren hacer una reunión esta tarde en la ciudad para enfrentarse a él. ¿Te interesa? Creí que trabajabas solo.

\- La mayoría del tiempo, sí – sonrió Kirito – pero esas mazmorras y los jefes es mejor hacerlos en un grupo. Aunque no tengo ninguno.

\- En la reunión podrías encontrar un grupo.

\- Sí, iré a ella a ver qué cuentan.

Kirito observó a aquella chica terminar su misión y decidió acabar él mismo también con esos monstruos antes de ir a entregar la misión y asistir a esa reunión sobre la mazmorra. Tenía ganas de hacer algo y esa misión podía ser una buena oportunidad.

Se sentó a escuchar las ideas que llevaban, pero cuando decidieron hacer los grupos, él se quedó completamente solo observando cómo todos se agrupaban de cinco en cinco. No conocía a nadie y era lo normal en un jugador solitario. Quería encontrar a alguien para entrar en aquella mazmorra y entonces… sus ojos se desviaron hasta fijarse en la chica que tapaba su rostro con una capucha roja. Era la misma chica que había visto antes con los monstruos, otro jugador solitario. Se acercó a ella arrastrando su trasero por el gran banco de piedra hasta sentarse a su lado.

\- Ey… disculpa – susurró Kirito llamando la atención de la chica – ¿Por qué no te has agrupado con nadie?

\- Todos parecían ser amigos – susurró la chica – yo no conozco a nadie aquí.

\- ¿Y quieres hacer la mazmorra? Podríamos hacerla juntos.

\- ¿Juntos? Yo… nunca he jugado con nadie.

\- Tampoco yo – sonrió Kirito – Me llamo Kirito.

\- Asuna – dijo la chica paralizando un segundo a Kazuto.

Su hermanastra tenía el mismo nombre y aunque pensó en ella durante unos segundos, luego la miró mejor. No podía ser ella, muchas chicas en Japón tenían ese nombre, no tenía por qué ser ella. Era una simple casualidad, seguramente un nombre elegido por ella para su personaje, igual que él había elegido el de Kirito. Desechó la idea y es que Asuna era una niña rica, hija de una importante familia, ella jamás jugaría a esos juegos, no parecía una chica de ese estilo.

Kirito buscó en la lista hasta que encontró el botón para añadir a alguien a la partida. Para Asuna, aquel panel donde indicaba que ahora serían compañeros, era completamente nuevo. Aceptó pese a que dudaba al principio de sí hacerlo o no. En su lista de amigos, apareció el nombre de Kirito.

\- Quizá sólo por esta vez podamos hacer equipo – dijo Asuna.

\- Claro, sólo esta mazmorra.

Al ver que todos los grupos de cinco personas se ponían en marcha, ellos dos también se levantaron para seguirles hacia la mazmorra que habían descubierto. Pese a que ambos estaban acostumbrados a trabajar en solitario, no les convencía del todo la idea de ser sólo dos en su equipo.

\- ¿Crees que estaremos en desventaja? – preguntó Asuna.

\- Sí. Todos los grupos son cinco personas, normalmente llevarían a alguien con gran armadura para resistir los golpes y a un curandero mientras el resto hacen el daño para aniquilar al monstruo – comentó Kirito – en nuestro caso…

\- No tenemos a alguien que aguante los golpes.

\- Tendremos que esquivar – sonrió Kirito – pero habrán más equipos con nosotros, así que podremos aprovechar cuando ellos hagan de tanques y aguanten para atacar también.

\- De acuerdo.

\- ¿Has jugado alguna vez en grupo? – preguntó un poco preocupado Kirito.

\- No – dijo con seriedad Asuna antes de demostrar cierta preocupación.

Kirito suspiró, ya no podía hacer nada y era cierto que los jugadores solitarios rara vez llegaban a pasarse el juego, necesitaban siempre colaborar con gente, pero esa chica aún no lo había hecho. Sonrió porque para él… también era la primera vez que iba a colaborar en ese juego, pese a que cuando estuvo jugando en la "Beta" sí tuvo que hacer alianzas anteriormente para las mazmorras.

\- Yo te indicaré entonces. Te explicaré lo básico – sonrió Kirito.

Todos los grupos llegaron hasta las inmensas puertas de la mazmorra. Tras ellas, el jefe les esperaba. El líder de todos los grupos, aquel hombre que había organizado la reunión, dio unas palabras de ánimo que Kirito ni siquiera escuchó. Miraba a esa extraña chica encapuchada con nombre y parecido similar al de su futura hermanastra. Se fijó con detenimiento en la hora que era. ¡Tarde! Sabía que debía ir a la universidad al día siguiente a buscar unos libros a la biblioteca, pero quizá, por la hora que era y la mazmorra que tendrían que hacer, se le haría tan tarde que debería dejarlo para otro día. Aparte de eso, pensaba en la mudanza. Eso le hizo resoplar.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó Asuna.

\- No es nada, algo que debo hacer mañana y que me da mucha pereza – sonrió.

\- ¿En el mundo real?

\- Sí – sonrió Kirito – quería ir a la biblioteca pero… casi lo dejaré para mañana.

\- Ya es tarde, sería lo más conveniente – sonrió por primera vez aquella chica.

El primer grupo empezó a abrir la puerta y, a la orden, todos se apresuraron a entrar en aquella inmensa sala circular vislumbrando al gran monstruo frente a ellos. Kirito aprovechó las primeras defensas de los otros grupos para acercarse al monstruo y comenzar su ataque, sin embargo, cuando dio la orden de cambiar y desvió el ataque del enemigo para que su compañera tuviera mejor acceso al monstruo, vio con asombro la rapidez con la que ella era capaz de atacar. Sus estadísticas estaban sin duda utilizadas en la fuerza de la estocada y la velocidad, algo que le sorprendió puesto que poca gente buscaba velocidad en un juego de ese estilo. Quizá no esperaba de una novata que fuera a ser buena pero luego sonrió, era cierto que era un jugador solitario como él, debía ser buena para haber llegado sola hasta ese punto del juego.

\- Vaya… un florete – susurró para sí mismo.

Había visto espadas de todos los tipos en aquel juego, pero jamás había visto un florete. Ella era la primera chica a la que veía utilizar esa arma más apta para clavarse que para cortar y rebanar como las del resto de jugadores.

Asuna se distrajo aquel segundo con las palabras de Kirito aunque ni siquiera las había escuchado. Parecía atenta al ruido que había escuchado proveniente de sus labios y esperaba la repetición de sus palabras cuando el monstruo se levantó tras su estoque y fue hacia ella. Kirito se apresuró entonces a acercarse a ella deteniendo el golpe para que ella pudiera arremeter una vez más.

Una vez finalizaron aquella mazmorra, Kirito se dio cuenta de que un nuevo objeto extraño había entrado en su buzón. Sonrió al ver que era una capa nueva, del mismo color que la que ahora llevaba, negra, porque así le conocían todos en aquel juego, el espadachín oscuro.

\- Déjame curarte antes de deshacer el grupo – comentó Asuna viendo la barra de vida de su compañero.

\- ¿También curas? – sonrió Kirito.

\- Vengo de la raza de los Undine, utilizamos magia de agua, curación y la espada, sí, puedo curar – sonrió ella.

Por un instante, ambos se miraron fijamente mientras Asuna terminaba de conjurar el hechizo de la curación, pero en cuanto acabó y pese a que Kirito estaba absorto en los ojos de aquella chica, un cartel apareció frente a él pidiendo deshacer el grupo. Sonrió, él mismo había dicho que sería sólo para esa mazmorra así que aceptó deshacerlo.

\- Ya nos veremos. Gracias por la mazmorra – sonrió Asuna marchándose de allí.

\- De nada.

La vio marcharse, caminando con tranquilidad hacia la salida. Era una chica rara, casi le recordaba a él, igual de solitario en los juegos. No pudo pensar mucho más tiempo, puesto que Klein se lanzó sobre él con cara de asombro.

\- Uo. ¿Ésa era Asuna? – preguntó extrañado.

\- ¿Qué? Ah, sí… creo que ése era su nombre – sonrió Kirito.

\- No sabes quién es, ¿verdad? – preguntó Klein confuso.

\- La verdad es que no.

\- Es Asuna, la llaman Asuna el relámpago. Dicen que es la más rápida de este juego y nunca hace equipo con nadie. Has sido todo un privilegiado – le dio una palmada en la espalda – pocas chicas juegan a esta clase de juegos y menos chicas como ella.

\- ¿Como ella? – preguntó Kirito extrañado.

\- Tan guapas como ella – dijo Klein con ojos casi llorosos.

\- Vale… me voy a descansar – sonrió Kirito observando que Klein empezaría a desvariar – ya nos veremos.


	4. Nueva casa

Capítulo 4: Nueva casa.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud y gran molestia por aquel intenso sol que aunque no calentaba, su luz llenaba toda la habitación. Se había acostado tarde haciendo aquella instancia, esa mazmorra que quizá debió haber dejado para otro día. Lo había dudado en la reunión. Estuvo a punto de levantarse y marcharse cuando aquel chico se le acercó pidiéndole hacer un equipo.

Nunca antes había jugado en equipo, no porque no quisiera, sino porque siempre había sido muy tímida y le daba vergüenza entablar amistad o conversaciones con extraños, más tratándose de juegos online en Internet. Nunca se sabía la clase de locos que podían rondar al otro lado.

Quiso rehusar la oferta, sin embargo, algo en la mirada de aquel chico le hizo cambiar de idea y aceptar. Parecía estar deseoso por hacer esa mazmorra y no podría hacerla solo. Quizá fue sólo eso, fue sólo que notó una soledad tan grande como la que ella solía cargar en la vida real y probablemente, también en el juego. No había deseado ser un jugador solitario, pero las circunstancias se habían terciado así. Al final se ganó esa fama y ya nadie le proponía unirse a ningún grupo creyendo que ella rehusaría la oferta, pero ese chico… se lo había propuesto. Simplemente, no pudo negarse.

Se llevó la mano a la frente y apartó su flequillo suspirando al mismo tiempo. La realidad no le gustaba y menos desde que se había enterado que Kazuto Kirigaya iba a ser su hermanastro. Era la peor de las noticias para ella porque quería decir que ahora definitivamente, debía olvidarse de él.

\- Maldita sea – se maldijo por su mala suerte.

\- Asuna, despierta de una vez. No tardarán en llegar – escuchó que gritaba su madre desde abajo.

Con pereza miró el reloj. Eran las once de la mañana y al menos, no esperaba que llegasen hasta las doce o la hora de comer. Seguramente tendrían que desmontar muebles y hacer una mudanza no era algo fácil. Estarían guardando todas las cosas en cajas y en maletas antes de venir.

Se vistió con un pantalón vaquero y una camiseta blanca antes de salir de su cuarto en dirección a la cocina. Nada más salir, observó cómo su madre daba instrucciones a unos hombres para que metieran pantallas de ordenador y otras cosas electrónicas en uno de los cuartos de invitados. Para Kyouko, no pasó desapercibida la cara de su hija.

\- ¿Crees que le gustarán estos regalos a tu hermanastro? – preguntó entusiasmada – ésa será su nueva habitación.

\- Imagino que le gustarán – dijo Asuna intentando sonreír – estudia informática así que le gusta la tecnología. Voy a desayunar.

\- Asuna… - intentó llamarla su madre, pero Asuna ya había comenzado a bajar las escaleras para ir a desayunar algo – Asuna – escuchó de nuevo la voz de su madre asomándose por la barandilla – ponte algo más elegante.

\- ¿Por qué? Es una mudanza, no debería ponerme algo nuevo, podría romperse – dijo intentando evitar así el ponerse aquellos vestidos que su madre adoraba y que ella empezaba a detestar.

Casi todas las chicas de su facultad solían vestir bien, venían de familias importantes y adineradas, como ella. La única diferencia era que ella no terminaba de comprender el motivo por el que se creían superiores a los demás. Sólo era dinero. Ella odiaba todo aquello, los largos viajes de su madre, la publicidad, los periodistas, la prensa y los reportajes, todo aquello que mantenía ocupada a su madre olvidando así que tenía una hija. Estaba cansada de ser simplemente un cero a la izquierda y que le regalase dinero para que se comprase lo que quisiera y tratara de ocupar el vacío que su madre dejaba cuando no acudía a sus cumpleaños, ni a nada importante en su vida.

Al llegar al pasillo de la planta baja, observó aquella gran maleta frente a la puerta principal. Iba a entrar en la cocina, pero eso le hizo detenerse por completo durante unos segundos que parecieron minutos. Pensaba en aquella maleta y lo que significaba y entonces, el enojo apareció una vez más camuflándose entre la tristeza.

\- ¿Qué significa esto? – preguntó agachando la cabeza hasta que su flequillo ocultó sus ojos - ¿Te marchas otra vez? ¿Ahora?

\- Sí, me ha surgido un importe desfile. No puedo faltar.

\- ¿Me dejas aquí con ellos dos? Apenas les conozco – se quejó Asuna.

\- Te quedas con Kazuto. Él no puede venir por culpa de la facultad al igual que tú.

\- ¿Estás de broma? – preguntó Asuna.

\- ¿Qué vocabulario es ése, Asuna? – preguntó su madre algo frustrada – no es vocabulario para una jovencita como tú.

\- ¿Como yo? ¿De buena familia? Vamos, mamá… ni siquiera somos una familia – se quejó Asuna – apenas te veo.

\- Trabajo mucho para darte lo mejor.

\- Y te lo agradezco, pero a veces sólo quiero que estés en casa.

\- Pues eso es imposible – zanjó la conversación su madre volviendo hacia la habitación para recoger cosas.

Asuna, al ver que su madre se marchaba, frunció el ceño y siguió en dirección a la cocina poniéndose el delantal a cuadros blancos y rosados. Le gustaba la cocina, ya desde niña le gustaba y quizá sólo era porque podía compartir un rato con alguien. Al entrar, la cocinera de la familia y ama de llaves se encontraba allí preparando algo para la comida.

La mujer, al ver cómo Asuna se sentaba frente a ella en la barra y miraba la olla hirviendo con esa cara de aburrimiento y tristeza, no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa mientras terminaba de cortar los puerros.

\- ¿Te apetece hacer unas magdalenas? – le preguntó la mujer.

\- ¿Puedo? – preguntó Asuna con una ligera sonrisa.

\- Tu madre va a estar hoy muy ocupada dando órdenes a todos para que arreglen las habitaciones y guarden los muebles. Por aquí ya ha pasado para especificarme el guiso que quiere que prepare así que no volverá a la cocina. No te verá.

\- Ella odia que cocine, dice que no es un trabajo para alguien de mi estatus social. Me caerá una buena bronca si se entera.

\- No lo hará – sonrió la mujer – ya sabes que tu secreto está a salvo conmigo y he comprado harina y levadura de las que te gustan para las magdalenas.

Por la sonrisa que dibujó la cocinera y ama de llaves de la casa, Asuna bajó corriendo del asiento y terminó de anudarse el delantal. Mientras amasaba y vertía en los recipientes, Asuna sonreía y disfrutaba de aquellas conversaciones que jamás podría tener con su madre. Yuna, su cocinera particular de la casa, siempre había sido mucho más que aquello, era su confidente, a quien podía contarle cómo se sentía y desde luego… ahora con Kazuto como su nuevo hermanastro, necesitaba desahogarse. Ni siquiera sabía cómo iba a poder olvidarse de aquel extraño amor y afecto que sentía por ese chico, pero del que debía alejarse a como diera lugar. Yuna la escuchaba atentamente sabiendo que ese chico del que ella le hablaba, era importante en su vida.

El pitido del horno sonó para indicarles a ambas que ya estaban las magdalenas listas para sacarlas. Asuna se puso los guantes y sacó la primera bandeja dejándola enfriar mientras terminaba de preparar la masa para la segunda bandeja. Tras meter la segunda bandeja en el horno, ambas mujeres se sentaron cogiendo la crema y empezando a untarla por encima.

Las dos estaban inmersas en sus conversaciones, sonrisas y en untar las magdalenas, cuando escucharon la puerta principal cerrándose.

\- Parece que ya han llegado – comentó Yuna.

\- Eso parece – dijo Asuna algo sonrojada – ni siquiera sé que voy a hacer en esta situación.

\- Date tiempo, pequeña. Empezarás a verle como a un hermano.

\- Eso espero – sonrió Asuna.

Los pasos se escuchaban por toda la casa. Se notaba que traían cajas y maletas por el ruido que estaban haciendo. Quizá ni siquiera Kazuto sabía que sus padres iban a marcharse de viaje y dejarles allí solos. Untaba la última magdalena de la primera bandeja cuando un brazo atravesó sobre su hombro cogiendo una de las magdalenas ya terminadas.

Enseguida reconoció aquella manga de color oscuro y una mano mucho más varonil, supo al instante que se trataba de Kazuto y no de Yuna. Todo su cuerpo se tensó, dejó de untar la magdalena y el sonrojo apareció en su rostro al instante. Le resultaba imposible la idea de alejarse de él, de verle como un hermano y más teniéndole tan cerca.

\- Está deliciosa – comentó Kazuto tras probar el primer bocado de la magdalena – no sabía que cocinabas tan bien.

Asuna mantuvo el silencio mientras escuchaba cómo Yuna hablaba con ese chico y se presentaban. Los dos sonreían y parecían congeniar aunque quizá, Yuna lo hacía más por conocer algo mejor a ese chico del que "su niña" se había llegado a enamorar. Cuando Kazuto se marchó por la puerta para seguir subiendo maletas y cajas a su cuarto, Yuna observó con sutileza y una gran sonrisa a Asuna.

\- Parece un buen chico – comentó.

\- Debe serlo – dijo al final Asuna – pero tengo mala pata con los chicos.

\- Creo que intenta acercarse a ti.

\- Es normal. Ahora soy su hermana y querrá que nos llevemos bien pero… es tan complicado. No consigo verle como a un hermano.

Yuna iba a hablar cuando Asuna se levantó corriendo de la banqueta y echó a correr por el pasillo como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo importante. Subió las escaleras y cogió el brazo de Kazuto con rapidez mientras se quitaba el delantal. Kazuto que subía con la maleta, la apoyó en el peldaño y se giró extrañado hacia esa chica que hacía una ligera reverencia en su dirección.

\- Por favor… no le digas nada de esto a mi madre – susurró – ella… ella no entenderá lo que hacía en cocina.

\- Tu secreto está a salvo – comentó Kazuto – aunque si pudieras echarme una mano a subir cosas hasta la habitación, te lo agradecería – sonrió el chico consiguiendo que Asuna levantase la cabeza – aún estoy un poco perdido en esta casa. Las maletas de abajo no pesan mucho.

\- Vale, te ayudo – sonrió Asuna al final.

Asuna volvió a bajar los pocos peldaños de la escalera para ayudarle a coger las maletas más pequeñas. Cuando ya estaba subiendo, ambos se cruzaron con su madre que bajaba con una gran sonrisa agarrada del brazo de su futuro esposo. Ni siquiera reparó en su hija aunque el padre de Kazuto sí saludó a ambos antes de terminar de bajar.

\- ¿Qué pasa con esas maletas? – preguntó Kazuto extrañado al ver un par de maletas que no eran suyas en la entrada de la casa.

\- Son de mi madre. Al parecer va a marcharse de viaje a un desfile que tiene en Europa. Ya te acostumbrarás.

\- ¿Acostumbrarme?

\- Sí, en esta casa tan solo suele estar el personal de servicio y yo. Mi madre siempre está de viajes.

\- Vaya, no tenía ni idea de que estuviera tan ocupada.

\- Tranquilo… si no está ocupada, buscaría algo para estarlo. Creo que odia estar encerrada en la casa.

Los ojos de Kazuto se fijaron en aquellas maletas una vez más mientras Asuna pasaba de largo hacia el cuarto del joven. Por un momento, tuvo dudas de la mujer que había elegido su padre, pero al fin y al cabo, era su vida y él debería adaptarse a esta nueva etapa. Nunca había estado en una familia con una economía en auge como la de la familia de Asuna, pero empezaba a entender una cosa, el dinero no pagaba la felicidad y Asuna no parecía nada feliz.

Esa idea le hizo sonreír, porque era extraño haberla visto sonreír sólo una vez y era con una de las cosas más sencillas de todas. Cocinando al lado del ama de llaves. Observó la espalda de Asuna que ya entraba por la puerta del cuarto y se propuso una cosa, ver más veces su sonrisa, porque no podía negar que la sonrisa sincera de aquella chica le había gustado.


	5. Mi hermanastra

Capítulo 5: Mi hermanastra

Kazuto no podía dormir esa noche. Todo era nuevo y había sido una cena muy rara y silenciosa entre Asuna y él. Esa chica ni siquiera había levantado la mirada de su plato. Estaba igual de rara que él con toda esa nueva situación pero ninguno podía hacer nada al respecto excepto escuchar la conversación de sus padres sobre aquel viaje.

Se giró en la cama y pensó en el viaje. Iba a quedarse solo en aquella casa con su hermanastra, una hermanastra que parecía esquivarle en ciertos momentos y que sonreía con dulzura en otros. Todo era muy extraño. Se suponía que él era más pequeño que esa chica, un año menor y, aun así, le habían hecho prometer en secreto que cuidaría de su hermanastra mientras ellos estaban ausentes. No entendía nada de aquello, pero igualmente lo había prometido para que se quedasen todos más tranquilos.

La mañana del lunes, se levantó sin muchas ganas de ir a la facultad. Bajó al salón dándose cuenta de que tan sólo su padre se encontraba allí terminando de llevar las maletas hasta el coche de la familia mientras el chófer les ayudaba. Su ahora esposa bajaba las escaleras con calma, con aquel vestido rojo y hablando por teléfono con sus socios. Por algún motivo empezaba a entender el motivo por el que aquellas dos mujeres no estaban nada unidas pese a ser madre e hija.

\- Buenos días, Kazuto – escuchó de aquella mujer.

Cuando quiso contestar, se dio cuenta de que ella ya había pasado hacia el coche y seguía hablando en la conversación. Resopló frustrado y miró escaleras arriba entendiendo lo que había vivido todos y cada uno de los días su hermanastra en esa casa.

\- Ve a desayunar, Kazuto – escuchó a su padre – aunque aún es pronto.

\- Tengo que coger el metro para ir a la facultad. Sale en veinte minutos.

\- Oh… pero ya no hace falta. El chófer nos llevará al aeropuerto y luego volverá a recogeros para llevaros a clase – comentó su padre.

\- Es cierto… ahora tenemos chófer – se quejó Kazuto como si acabase de darse cuenta de lo que conllevaba estar en una familia con dinero.

\- Te has levantado muy pronto.

\- Creí que debía coger el metro. Bueno, da igual, ya que estoy prepararé algo de desayunar – dijo aunque su padre volvió a carraspear tras él - ¿Qué?

\- También hay cocinera que se encarga de eso. Sólo ve a decirle lo que quieres de desayunar.

Los ojos de Kazuto se abrieron completamente. No era posible que ahora quisieran convertirle en un inútil que no podía hacer nada. Veía cómo su libertad se escapaba de sus manos. Ya no podía andar hasta el metro, no podía ir a prepararse por sí mismo un simple café o un vaso de leche, todo parecía surrealista.

\- Pasad una buena temporada – comentó al final su padre despidiéndose de él con un beso en la frente.

\- ¿Cuándo volveréis? – preguntó Kazuto.

\- No lo sé. Depende de cómo vayan los negocios de mi mujer y cuánto podamos tomarnos de luna de miel – sonrió su padre pero a Kazuto le daba la sensación que iba a ser una eternidad.

Para Kazuto, aquel matrimonio suponía que iba a empezar a ver menos a su padre. Siempre habían estado muy unidos pero ahora… todo iba a cambiar. Debía asimilar que su padre estaba rehaciendo su vida, sin embargo… no terminaba de convencerle la nueva vida donde estaba entrando.

Tras despedirse de su padre y la nueva esposa, Kazuto se dirigió sin demora a la cocina. Allí estaba Yuna esperándole mientras terminaba de hacer unas tortitas. Aquella mujer que llevaba años sirviendo a la familia, se dio cuenta enseguida de que ese chico no terminaría de encajar allí.

\- ¿Quieres unas tortitas? – preguntó Yuna con amabilidad – o si lo prefieres… puedes venir y prepararte el desayuno tú mismo.

Kazuto sonrió entendiendo lo que ocurría en aquella casa. Entendió enseguida la reacción de su hermanastra al quitarse el delantal, al pedirle que no dijera nada de todo aquello.

\- Siempre es así, ¿verdad? Es por eso que Asuna parece tener esa mirada triste y solitaria.

\- Asuna lleva demasiado tiempo encerrada en una jaula dorada – sonrió Yuna.

\- ¿Y sus amigas? – preguntó Kazuto extrañado.

\- Antes venía con algunas chicas, hace ya muchos años de eso. Algo ocurrió, no quiso decirme exactamente el qué pero dejó de hablar con ellas. Ya apenas suele salir de su cuarto y tampoco es que alguien la eche en falta, su madre nunca está en casa.

\- Ya me he dado cuenta – dijo mirando hacia la puerta como si Asuna pudiera estar allí aunque seguía en el cuarto.

Yuna le sirvió unas tortitas en un plato junto a un vaso de café. Cuando iba por la mitad del desayuno, Asuna bajó ya arreglada con un jersey blanco y una falda marrón de elegantes pliegues. Por un segundo, Kazuto no pudo hacer otra cosa que observarla. Era una chica atractiva de la cual no entendía el motivo por el que no se fijaban en ella en la facultad. Quizá por su carácter solitario o porque intentaba hacerse lo más invisible posible.

\- Buenos días – sonrió Asuna sentándose en un lateral, dejando un hueco libre entre Kazuto y ella.

Ambos la saludaron antes de que Yuna pusiera otro plato frente a ella para que desayunase. Los dos se tomaron aquello en un tenso silencio antes de ir a por sus chaquetas y entrar en el coche. Tampoco hablaron durante el camino pese a que los dos se lanzaban miradas furtivas, apartando sus ojos del otro cuando creían que el otro miraría.

Al llegar a la facultad, cada uno bajó por una puerta y se separaron para ir a sus respectivas aulas pese a que Kazuto observó durante unos segundos a su nueva hermana caminando sola. Ni siquiera se acercaba al resto de los estudiantes.

\- Ey, ¿qué tal en la nueva casa? – escuchó la voz de su amigo al mismo tiempo que sentía su brazo caer sobre sus hombros.

\- Es… como una jaula dorada – dijo Kazuto sin más intentando sonreír.

Aquel día fue uno de tantos otros donde Asuna sólo deseaba acabar. Por suerte para ella, no se había cruzado con ninguna de sus antiguas compañeras de clase aunque sí las había visto en la cafetería sentadas en la mesa de Kazuto. A las tres de la tarde, ya no tenía más clases pero cuando caminaba por el pasillo, el sonido de un golpe la hizo apartar la mirada del suelo y de sus libros que llevaba en la mano para observar a Kazuto frente a ella deteniendo la puerta metálica de una de las taquillas.

El sonrojo se hizo presente en las mejillas de Asuna y pese al leve quejido que se le escapó a Kazuto por el golpe que le habían dado, bajó la mano completamente roja y con algo de sangre en los nudillos para observar a Asuna y sonreírle.

\- Deberías tener más cuidado y mirar al frente – sonrió cogiéndose la mano herida con la otra.

\- Lo siento, Kazuto – se escuchó a una chica tras la taquilla, sonrojada y cohibida, pero Asuna sabía que había sido adrede. Quería darle a ella pero su hermano se había metido en medio.

Kazuto se giró hacia la chica. Sonreía pero su mirada no era de alguien que estuviera contento, era extrañamente agresiva.

\- No te preocupes – pronunció Kazuto con seriedad – aunque espero que no se vuelva a repetir. Si le pasa algo a mi hermana, me pondré serio – le remarcó.

Asuna se quedó estática en el sitio mientras observaba la mirada de aquella chica que siempre la acosaba fija en ella. Sabía que la cosa seguramente no se quedaría así, sin embargo, su rostro cambió a una sonrisa.

\- ¿Hermana? – preguntó Yina.

\- Sí – dijo Kazuto – mi hermana.

\- Vaya… qué sorpresa – susurró hacia una Asuna que apartó la mirada.

Sabía lo que significaban esas palabras, Yina ya se había dado cuenta con aquello de que sus sentimientos jamás llegarían a Kazuto, que ya no era una amenaza para ella puesto que sólo sería su hermana. Aunque Asuna sabía aquello, le dolió reconocer que era cierto, ya no había posibilidad alguna, sólo serían hermanos. Por lo menos tendría una parte buena, ya no se meterían con ella gracias a Kazuto y su intervención.

\- Gracias – susurró Asuna esquivando a un extrañado Kazuto y marchándose hacia la salida del edificio mientras sostenía con fuerza sus libros contra el pecho.

Aunque Yina trató de entablar una conversación con Kazuto, éste cerró de un golpe la taquilla y salió tras su hermana. Llegó justo a tiempo antes de que saliera por la puerta en dirección al coche.

\- Ey – la llamó cogiéndola de la muñeca - ¿Por qué no damos un paseo?

\- ¿Un paseo? – preguntó extrañada.

\- Vamos… no me dirás que no echas de menos hacer algo fuera de lo normal.

\- ¿Fuera de lo normal? No sé a qué te refieres.

\- Siempre haces lo mismo, de la facultad a casa, de casa al coche, del coche a la facultad… ¿No estás harta de que todos dirijan tu vida?

\- Estoy acostumbrada.

\- Vamos… haz algo nuevo. Vamos en metro.

\- Pero… el coche ya está aquí.

\- ¿No prefieres caminar un rato conmigo por la ciudad? Al atardecer, el paseo del río es increíble.

Asuna lo dudó unos segundos, ni siquiera estaba segura de qué hacer. Nunca antes había hecho algo fuera de su rutina pero empezar aquel día y precisamente con Kazuto, le hacía dudar aún más. Se suponía que debía alejarse de ese chico, pero estaba en esa encrucijada. Quería ir con él, estar a su lado más tiempo y, sin embargo, su cerebro le decía que se alejase.

\- De acuerdo – dijo al final dándose cuenta de que esas escapadas podrían ser las únicas en las que podrían estar juntos.

El metro a esa hora estaba lleno, pero ellos no iban lejos. Se detuvieron en la estación junto al río Arakawa y caminaron juntos por aquel largo y verde paseo hacia casa. Por primera vez, Asuna empezó a entender que podía estar algo más cerca de Kazuto, él le contaba sobre sus estudios, sobre sus clases y sobre el kendo. Le gustaba su sonrisa cuando hablaba de aquellos temas.

Se detuvieron junto al parque, sentándose en uno de los bancos después de que Asuna entrase un segundo a una de las farmacias. Aquel abrigo amarillo que llevaba, apenas le abrigaría por la noche, así que no querrían quedarse mucho, sin embargo, Asuna estaba dispuesta a curarle aquella mano con la que había detenido la taquilla.

Kazuto remangó su chaqueta negra y la dejó actuar. Observó con detenimiento su seriedad, aquella tristeza que solía tener siempre en su mirada pero no dijo nada, simplemente estaba centrada en vendarle la mano así que prefirió callar hasta que ella terminase.

Sus manos temblaban ligeramente. Para Kazuto era síntoma del frío, para Asuna, síntoma de lo nerviosa que estaba de tocar aquella cálida mano del chico del que se había enamorado. Asuna elevó la vista perdiéndose un segundo en los ojos oscuros de Kazuto, hasta que un ruido sacó a ambos de aquel momento. El móvil sonaba y Kazuto contestó al instante al percatarse de que era el número de su padre.

\- Hola, papá – sonrió.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Eso es lo primero que se te ocurre decirme? El chófer nos ha llamado muy preocupado porque no os localizaba.

\- Lo siento, papá, ha sido mi culpa. Quería ir a un sitio y he involucrado a Asuna en ello. No volverá a pasar.

\- De acuerdo. ¿Estáis bien? – preguntó ahora más calmado.

\- Sí, estamos bien. Ya íbamos hacia casa.

\- Debe estar anocheciendo. Id directos allí.

\- Claro. Buenas noches, papá.

Kazuto colgó la llamada y sonrió hacia una sonrojada Asuna que empezaba a entender por la conversación lo que había ocurrido.

\- Se acabaron los minutos de libertad – sonrió Asuna.

\- Eso parece. Vamos, hay que volver a esa jaula dorada – le tendió la mano tras levantarse él del banco.

Asuna dudó un segundo si cogerla o no, observando su otra mano vendada, pero al final… con dulzura y suavidad, colocó su mano sobre la palma de la de Kazuto y dejó que él cerrase sus dedos entorno a ella para ayudarla a levantarse de aquel banco.


	6. Un baile

Capítulo 6: Un baile.

Sus manos estaban manchadas con aquella pringosa masa de las albóndigas y, sin embargo, su sonrisa no podía ser más grande. Siempre le había gustado cocinar y más con su ama de llaves y cocinera.

\- ¿Has decidido qué vestido vas a ponerte? – preguntó Yuna mientras redondeaba una albóndiga.

\- No voy a ir al baile – le dijo Asuna con una triste sonrisa – ni siquiera tengo pareja.

\- Kazuto tampoco la tiene, pero va a ir igualmente.

\- Ya… pero a él le sobran las pretendientes – sonrió Asuna – todas estarán pendientes de él. No me apetece nada ir a ver cómo todas acaban rodeándole como buitres alrededor de un trozo de carne.

\- Deberías ir y divertirte, es el baile de navidad. Será divertido, seguro que todos llevan elegantes y divertidos vestidos.

\- Gracias por intentarlo, pero no me apetece ir – dijo finalmente Asuna.

Kazuto, que había querido entrar en la cocina desde hacía un rato, se había detenido en un lateral de la puerta para no molestar. Siempre le habían dicho que espiar estaba mal, pero había sido algo involuntario. Al ver que ambas mantenían el silencio durante un rato, se decidió a entrar en la cocina y hacer como si no hubiera escuchado su conversación.

Mientras Kazuto desayunaba, Asuna prefirió subir a su cuarto. Tenía ganas de conectar el juego y simplemente… jugar. No quería pensar en Kazuto, ni en el baile, ni en el instituto, sólo quería estar un rato sola y disfrutar del paisaje de aquel juego, de matar un par de monstruos y encontrar materiales para mejorar su arma y su equipo, de hacer misiones en solitario. Tampoco tuvo mucha suerte en eso, pues cuando estaba descansando de las primeras cacerías en una colina bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, el chico de la otra vez apareció tras ella.

\- Volvemos a encontrarnos – sonrió Kirito – no creí verte hoy, parece que hay poca gente jugando – comentó mirando la extensa pradera donde apenas se veía algún jugador suelto matando algún monstruo.

\- Hoy son los bailes de la facultad, seguramente la gente estará preparándose para ir. La mayoría de los jugadores son estudiantes – dijo Asuna sin más.

\- ¿Y tú no te preparas? – preguntó Kirito sentándose a su lado.

\- Podría hacerte la misma pregunta – sonrió Asuna pero al ver que Kirito sonreía y aguardaba la respuesta, continuó – no quiero ir al baile de mi facultad.

\- Podría ser divertido, ¿no crees?

\- No, no lo creo – sonrió Asuna – estaré mejor aquí jugando.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué no quieres ir a esa fiesta?

\- Porque no quiero ver cómo todas las chicas tratan de ligar con el chico que me gusta – dijo Asuna sabiendo que ese chico sólo era un jugador más, que ni siquiera se conocían y jamás podría decir nada a nadie de los que ella conocía.

\- ¿Se lo has dicho? Quizá él querría ir contigo.

\- Lo dudo mucho – sonrió Asuna – es un chico genial y yo… digamos que no podemos estar juntos.

\- Siempre hay alguna opción – dijo Kirito sin saber nada de la situación.

\- No en esta situación – sonrió Asuna con tristeza.

\- ¿A qué facultad vas?

\- Ciencias sociales – dijo Asuna sin dilación.

\- Yo estoy en la facultad de ciencias. ¿Quieres que quedemos en la fiesta? Podrías venir a la facultad de ciencias, nadie te conoce allí, ¿no?

\- ¿Ciencias? No… casi prefiero que no. El chico que me gusta estudia allí.

\- Vaya… quizá lo conozca – sonrió Kirito.

El sonrojo de Asuna se hizo presente ante aquella posibilidad. Era muy remota que se conocieran puesto que la facultad de ciencias era una de las más grandes, mucha gente estudiaba numerosas carreras en aquel edificio y, aun así, al darse cuenta de que había un uno por cien de posibilidad de que se conocieran, hizo que se alterase.

\- No lo creo – susurró Asuna – la facultad es muy grande.

\- Es cierto – sonrió Kirito – en parte te entiendo… creo que también me gusta una chica que es imposible con la que llegue a estar – se sinceró Kirito – pero aquí a tu lado… creo que puedo tratar de olvidarme de ella por un instante, tú eres especial también.

\- No me tomes el pelo – confesó Asuna con una sonrisa – ni siquiera nos conocemos en el mundo real. Podría ser muy fea.

\- Me gusta tu personalidad – dijo Kirito con una gran sonrisa – y en parte sé que te gusto porque todas las tardes sacas tiempo para jugar conmigo. Quizá tratas de olvidar a ese chico de la vida real y yo podría ayudarte.

\- No sé si podré olvidarle… pero reconozco que me atraes mucho – confesó Asuna con un gran sonrojo – en parte… me recuerdas a ese chico.

\- Tienes algo que también me hace estar a gusto contigo, siento como si te conociera de antes – dijo Kirito antes de acercarse hacia Asuna, juntando sus labios con los de ella en un dulce y tierno beso - hagamos un trato puesto que veo que eres muy tímida y no te apetece hablar mucho sobre ti. Te reto a una misión, quien acabe antes decidirá qué hacer esta noche y te aseguro que si gano yo, querré que vayas a esa fiesta. Podemos quedar en algún lado.

\- No creo que sea conveniente vernos fuera del juego, no es seguro dar los datos – dijo Asuna.

\- Iré con una máscara, total… casi todos irán disfrazados. Puedes venir con una y nos vemos en la facultad.

\- No es buena idea – sugirió Asuna.

\- ¿Tienes miedo a perder la apuesta? – sonrió Kirito – vamos… para ser justos… cojamos la misión de aquel RPG.

Asuna quería decir algo, pero Kirito ya había empezado a correr hacia aquella persona virtual que ofrecía misiones a los jugadores. Con una leve sonrisa y sabiendo que aquel chico estaba completamente loco, acabó levantándose y corriendo tras él para iniciar la misión.

Kazuto llegó a la fiesta impaciente por aquel encuentro. Ni siquiera sabía si esa chica iría a la fiesta como prometieron, pero aun así, estaba entusiasmado con la idea. Sabía de sobra que sería fácil y que era muy posible que no reconociera a esa chica de haberla visto en la facultad, pero aun así, le emocionaba la idea de saber que estaba tan cerca. Quizá se estaba enamorando de aquella chica que le gustaba jugar en solitario, de la chica de mirada triste que parecía alegrarse cuando jugaban juntos por las tardes.

Miró el reloj de su muñeca y viendo que se acercaba la hora, se colocó el antifaz antes de abrigarse un poco mejor la boca y la nariz. Pensaba en cómo sería aquella chica en la realidad cuando los copos de nieve empezaron a caer.

\- Qué raro – exclamó Kazuto extendiendo la palma de su mano para ver cómo los copos caían sobre ella.

\- Me había parecido que eras tú – comentó Mei – aunque ahora que te acabas de poner la máscara, es difícil reconocerte – sonrió la chica.

\- Hola, Mei – sonrió Kazuto - ¿vas al baile?

\- Sí, esperaba que entrases conmigo y me invitases a un baile.

\- Quizá luego, estoy esperando a alguien.

\- Vaya… espero que no una chica o me pondré celosa. Yina también estará por dentro. Búscala luego, ¿vale? Seguro que le hace ilusión.

\- Claro – dijo Kazuto sin más.

La chica entró para dentro, pero Kazuto sabía que pronto todo el mundo sabría que se había puesto una máscara y le reconocerían. Por lo menos, él cumpliría su promesa con la otra chica con la que había quedado. Pensaba en esa noche, mirando la enorme luna y observando caer los copos de nieve cuando apareció ante él una chica con un precioso antifaz negro de rejilla. Suspiró profundamente al verla, con aquel vestido blanco tan puro con el que parecía un ángel caído del cielo. No pudo hacer otra cosa que tenderle la mano

\- Has venido – sonrió Kazuto.

\- Te lo prometí, pero sólo un rato, tengo cosas que hacer.

\- ¿Por la noche? ¿Qué mazmorra querías hacer? – sonrió Kazuto al darse cuenta de que la única tarea que esa chica podría tener que hacer era jugar con tal de escaquearse de la fiesta.

\- ¿Cómo puede no importarte?

\- ¿El qué? – preguntó Kazuto extrañado.

\- El hecho de que me guste jugar. Nadie acepta algo así y menos por ser una chica.

\- A mí me gusta. Creo que compartes los mismos gustos que yo y eso es lo mejor que podría pasar, ¿no crees?

\- Eres un chico muy raro.

\- Sí, pero aún me debes un baile. ¿Vienes? – le preguntó aún con la mano en alto. Asuna colocó su mano sobre la del chico y aceptó entrar con él a ese edificio del que ya se podía escuchar la música del interior.

Ambos entraron en el recinto pese a que prácticamente nadie se percató en ellos. Todos estaban sumidos en sus parejas y en el baile, en pasarlo bien, excepto una chica que miraba desde el fondo de la estancia a Kazuto bailando con aquella chica que tanto le sonaba y que no terminaba de reconocer. Por suerte para Yina, su amiga Mei le comentó que aquel chico era Kazuto Kirigaya, puesto que le había visto fuera antes de ponerse el antifaz.

\- ¿Quién es ella? – preguntó Yina pero su amiga no supo responderle tampoco a esa pregunta.

Los minutos se hicieron horas, pero ambos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro. Fue Kazuto el que finalmente decidió salir fuera de todo aquel ambiente y dar un paseo por los jardines exteriores de la facultad. A Asuna siempre le había gustado esa facultad, quizá porque tenía los mejores jardines del recinto y las más hermosas fuentes.

\- Así que vas a la facultad de ciencias sociales – susurró Kazuto – me da gusto saber que al menos estás por aquí cerca, eso significa que podré verte más a menudo.

\- Lo dudo mucho – comentó Asuna con una sonrisa – la gente no suele fijarse en mí.

\- ¿Cómo que no? ¿Quién podría olvidar esos hermosos ojos después de haberlos visto por primera vez?

El sonrojo se hizo presente en Asuna, más cuando sintió los cálidos y ágiles dedos del chico posarse sobre su mejilla. Por primera vez, sintió el deseo de olvidarse de su hermanastro, de seguir con su vida y volver a enamorarse de alguien. Simplemente… dejó que aquel chico la besase una vez más, esta vez fuera del juego, un beso real como la vida misma, cargado de un sentimiento especial. Por fin podría olvidarse de Kazuto Kirigaya.

\- Ey, Kazuto, ¿dónde te metiste hoy? Entré al juego pero no te vi – escucharon ambos a un chico tras ellos, vestido con un elegante traje. Kazuto se giró hacia él soltando los labios de una confundida Asuna.

\- Estuve ocupado en la parte norte del mapa.

\- ¿Volviste a jugar con esa misteriosa chica? No es justo… nunca has querido jugar en compañía de nadie y ahora vas con ella – se quejó el chico aunque se notaba por su sonrisa que bromeaba.

\- Es especial – dijo Kazuto con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Kazuto Kirigaya? – preguntó Asuna sorprendida y extrañada.

Al escuchar aquella voz de preocupación, Kazuto entendió que ocurría algo. Al verse descubierto, se quitó el antifaz dejando ver su rostro. Para Asuna aquello no podía ser peor. Había besado a su hermanastro, se estaba enamorando de un nuevo chico en aquel juego y resultaba ser el mismo chico del que estaba enamorada en la vida real.

\- Me has descubierto. ¿Cómo sabes quién soy? ¿Nos hemos visto antes por la facultad?

\- Yo… tengo que irme – dijo Asuna sin más.

\- Ey… espera – intentó detenerla Kazuto, pero su amigo hablándole le impidió poder seguir a esa chica pese a que no tardó más de cinco segundos en deshacerse de su amigo para ir tras ella - ¿Quién narices eres? – se preguntó para sí mismo, porque estaba claro que esa chica le conocía de la facultad, había dicho su nombre y apellido completo.


	7. Tristeza

Capítulo 7: Tristeza.

Apenas había dormido y, aun así, deambulaba por los pasillos de la facultad tratando de mantener los ojos abiertos. No había podido quitarse de la cabeza aquellos ojos llenos de dulzura, la expresión de sorpresa de la chica, la forma en que salió corriendo al reconocerle, porque estaba seguro que eso era lo que la había asustado. Aún no sabía quién podía ser, apenas la había podido ver con aquel disfraz que había llevado y el antifaz. Quizá sólo recordaba sus ojos y el vestido. Siempre había sido un desastre para fijarse en los detalles.

\- ¿No has descansado el fin de semana? – preguntó su amigo lanzándose sobre su espalda y pasando el brazo por sus hombros.

\- No mucho – comentó Kazuto – desde la fiesta no paro de darle vueltas a la idea de encontrar a esa chica.

\- ¿No tienes ni una ligera idea de quién puede ser?

\- Aún no, pero me resulta extrañamente conocida. He intentado conectarme al juego, sé que juega, pero no parece haber conectado en todo el fin de semana. Creo que me está evitando.

\- Al menos sabes una cosa… está en la universidad y eso quiere decir que podemos encontrarla.

\- Sí – dijo Kazuto algo más animado – por eso he venido hoy, estoy dispuesto a encontrarla.

Para Kazuto, no pasó desapercibido la mirada cómplice de sus dos amigos. Estaba seguro de que tramaban algo y no sería nada bueno. Tampoco le dio importancia hasta que a la hora del descanso, sus amigos prácticamente lo llevaron a rastras hasta el jardín trasero donde se habían reunido unas cuantas chicas. Al ver el panorama, trató de escapar, pero sus amigos le agarraron con prisa y lo sentaron en la silla para que escuchase a todas aquellas chicas y pudiera identificar a la que buscaba.

Escuchar a todas aquellas chicas inventándose historias sobre lo que ocurrió en realidad aquella noche, hacía que Kazuto quisiera salir corriendo, sin embargo, sus amigos le mantenían allí en aquella estupidez.

\- Vamos, chicos… no va a presentarse así porque sí, una persona no huye del lugar para luego venir como si nada – dijo Kazuto – esto es una pérdida de tiempo.

\- Quizá era tímida – dijo su amigo.

\- Razón de más para que no aparezca aquí – sonrió Kazuto levantándose de la silla para marcharse.

No paró de caminar hasta que llegó al solitario campo de atletismo. A esas horas, nadie entrenaba, sin embargo, sí había una figura allí sentada en las gradas. Sonrió al reconocer a su hermanastra y se dirigió sin demora hacia ella. Ni siquiera parecía haberse dado cuenta de que él acababa de llegar, estaba inmersa en su libro.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí tan sola? – preguntó Kazuto, consiguiendo así un sonrojo de su hermana y un ligero alejamiento.

\- Nada, sólo… leía – apartó la mirada de su hermano avergonzada.

\- No te he visto en todo el fin de semana – comentó Kazuto.

\- Tenía que avanzar trabajos, apenas he salido de la habitación para comer algo.

\- Eso me dijo Yuna, que tenías muchas cosas que hacer. Tampoco fuiste al baile.

\- No me apetecía – intentó sonreír.

\- Podías haber venido conmigo – sonrió Kazuto.

\- No… tú ya tenías una cita, no quería estar en medio – sonrió Asuna – bueno… ya nos veremos – comentó al final marchándose de allí.

Kazuto se quedó unos segundos estático en el sitio, pensando cómo esa chica podía haberse enterado sobre su supuesta cita. No se lo había dicho a nadie. Tenía pensado ir solo al baile, cambió de opinión al estar dentro de aquel juego, al darse cuenta de que la chica con la que llevaba semanas jugando también iba a la universidad y que podrían encontrarse en la vida real. No entendía nada, sin embargo, estaba claro que Asuna había estado todo el fin de semana encerrada en su cuarto.

\- ¿Problemas con tu hermana? – escuchó que Yina le comentaba antes de sentarse a su lado.

\- Algo así. Está muy extraña últimamente.

\- ¿Qué tal fue el baile del otro día? – sonrió.

\- Estuvo bien.

\- Quizá… algo mejor que bien – sonrió de nuevo consiguiendo captar la atención de Kazuto – Vamos… sé que estás buscando a la chica misteriosa. ¿Y si te digo que sé quién es a la que buscas? Vestido blanco, una capucha extraña, un antifaz de rejilla…

Aquella descripción hizo que Kazuto se interesase más por la información. Yina había visto a la chica, sabía quién era y él se moría por encontrarla. Toda su atención se fue a los labios de aquella chica que empezó a contarle los hechos de aquella noche.

La luz del móvil resplandecía en la oscura habitación. Hacía meses que sus lágrimas se habían secado, meses desde aquella última vez que estuvo con Kazuto en la fiesta, meses desde que su hermanastro había empezado a salir con Yina.

En la pantalla del móvil, la foto de Kazuto seguía apareciendo. Tan sólo eso es lo que podía tener y, pese a saber que debía eliminar la fotografía, que debía olvidarse, le era imposible borrarla sabiendo que sería irreversible. Yina había aprovechado el momento a la perfección.

En aquel baile de hacía meses se había dado cuenta de que el vestido que ella había llevado era de su madre, conocía el diseño, no le resultó difícil atar cabos sueltos. Aprovechó perfectamente la oportunidad ya que Asuna jamás podría decirle a Kazuto que había sido ella la chica del baile, la chica que jugaba a ese videojuego que ahora había dejado estancado. Eliminó a Kirito de su lista de amigos y bajó unos cuantos niveles de la torre para evitar encontrárselo.

Por ahora todo había estado funcionando como ella esperaba, sin embargo, alguna vez tuvo que esconderse dentro del juego al haber visto a Kirito en alguna misión. Era agotador tener que jugar tratando de evitarle siempre. Quizá Kirito aún pensaba que Yina sería esa chica del juego, que simplemente no habían coincidido, quizá hasta ella le mentía con el asunto.

Esa misma noche, unas luces provenientes de fuera consiguieron que Asuna se levantase de la cama y apagase el móvil para acercarse a la ventana. Desde la oscuridad de la habitación, sabía que nadie la vería, así que corrió ligeramente las cortinas para observar a Kazuto que llegaba en ese momento con la moto. Según le había contado Yuna, su hermano había salido hoy a una cita con su novia. Llevaban tres meses saliendo juntos y por ahora, Yina aguantaba bien aquella mentira.

Observó cómo su hermano aparcaba la moto y se quitaba el casco dispuesto a entrar en la casa. Por unos segundos tuvo la inercia de querer bajar a cenar junto a él, pero por otro lado, no quería verle, no quería encontrarse con él y que pudiera descubrir aquellos sentimientos que sentía. Se acercó a la puerta y colocó la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta pensando si bajar o no, pero entonces, escuchó la voz de Kazuto en la cocina hablando con Yuna.

\- ¿Aún no ha bajado? – preguntó.

\- Lo siento, no la he visto en todo el día.

\- Empieza a preocuparme. Creo que le subiré algo de comer. No entiendo cómo puede estar todo el día encerrada en el cuarto estudiando.

Yuna no pareció querer contestar a aquella pregunta, seguramente porque sabía perfectamente que su niña estaba simplemente… evitándole.

\- ¿Qué tal te lo has pasado en la cita? – preguntó Yuna cambiando de tema.

\- Bien, supongo – dijo Kazuto no muy convencido.

\- ¿Y entonces por qué suenas tan raro?

\- Quizá porque a veces parece la chica que creo que es… y otras es muy diferente a lo que creía.

\- Sí que suena extraño – sonrió Yuna.

\- Sí. Suena estúpido porque sé que es la chica con la que quería estar pero… no sé, no puedo dejar de darle vueltas a la cabeza en si quizá… me equivocase. Hace meses que no veo a la chica con la que jugaba y ella siempre me da excusas para no conectarse y jugar conmigo. Creía que nos divertíamos en el juego. Hay momentos en que pienso que me miente, pero nadie recordaba lo del baile tan bien como ella, así que estoy seguro de que era la chica del baile. Es confuso.

\- Quizá deberías intentar volver a enamorarte de la persona que veías antes.

\- Ése es el problema. El día del baile vi a una chica dulce, en el juego vi a alguien fuerte y decidida pero tierna, ahora sólo veo a una chica materialista y preocupada por las apariencias. ¿Dónde está entonces la otra chica?

\- No lo sé, Kazuto – comentó Yuna con una sonrisa – eso es algo que deberías averiguar tú.

\- Lo haré – sonrió – aunque a veces creo que soy el único que estoy luchando en esta relación para que salga bien. Yina siempre está preocupada por los demás, por el qué dirán más que centrarse en disfrutar. Quizá también echo un poco en falta a Asuna, con ella podía hablar de todo, podía salir a dar un paseo y trataba de solucionar el problema, me animaba, ahora se pasa el día encerrada en su cuarto y empiezo a pensar que he hecho algo malo para que ella no quiera salir.

\- Quizá es sólo que no quiere ver a Yina.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Lo único que sé es que antaño eran muy amigas, casi como uña y carne, pero un día Asuna decidió que no quería seguir con esa amistad. Creo que empezó a ver una parte de su amiga que no le gustaba y prefirió alejarse.

\- ¿Entonces no soy yo el problema? – preguntó Kazuto algo sorprendido.

\- No lo creo, ella le aprecia mucho a usted – comentó Yuna con seguridad.

\- Voy a irme a dormir – dijo Kazuto al final – estoy un poco cansado.

\- De acuerdo. Que pases una buena noche.

Kazuto subió con rapidez al cuarto y miró hacia la puerta cerrada de Asuna. Algo ocurría pero tendría que esperar a preguntarle cuando la viera. Por ahora, se fue a su habitación y se encerró en ella colocándose el casco. Quería jugar un rato.

Al entrar en el juego y verse ya con su chaqueta oscura, decidió hacer alguna misión sencilla, algo de más bajo nivel, lo justo para hacer algo de tiempo antes de desconectar e irse a dormir. Lo que no esperó tras coger la misión, fue encontrarse con Asuna durmiendo en un pequeño prado a las afueras del pueblo del nivel trece. Allí la brisa mecía sus cabellos mientras dormía plácidamente. Se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado esperando a que despertase.

No lo hizo hasta media hora después. Pensó que su reacción sería buena, pero no, en su lugar fue algo asustadiza. Se ruborizó, se echó ligeramente hacia atrás y se tapó la boca con la mano sorprendida de verle allí.

\- Vaya… no creí que te encontraría en un nivel tan bajo. Hace mucho que no te veía.

\- Lo siento – comentó – he estado haciendo misiones secundarias. Creo que debería irme a la cama.

\- Ey… vamos… apenas pasamos tiempo juntos ya en la vida real.

Asuna se dio cuenta de que la relación de Kazuto se estaba yendo a pique, así que decidió ayudar. Quizá hacerse pasar por Yina nunca estuvo en su mente, pero si eso conseguía hacer feliz a Kazuto, aguantaría unos minutos a su lado con aquella mentira.


	8. Rompiendo el corazón

Capítulo 8: Rompiendo el corazón.

Cuando Asuna se quitó el casco, se dio cuenta que sus mejilla estaban mojadas. Aguantar una mentira como aquella no era nada fácil, y pese a repetirse que lo hacía por Kazuto, se sentía doloroso.

Por una parte quería hacer feliz a Kirito, a ese chico del que se había enamorado tanto en la vida real como en el juego, ese chico que le había robado el corazón, pero con el que jamás podría estar por ser ahora su hermanastro.

Se limpió las lágrimas con la palma de la mano y trató de dormir un poco sabiendo que Kirito estaría mejor en ese momento creyendo que su relación con Yina mejoraba gracias a ella. Con aquel pensamiento en la cabeza y sabiendo que al menos Kirito estaría feliz, cerró los ojos para tratar de dormir.

No se despertó, hasta que el ruido de la moto de Kazuto rugió saliendo del garaje de la casa. Se incorporó levemente tratando de desperezarse, imaginándose que habría quedado con Yina para tomar algo por la hora que era. Se acurrucó mejor en la cama nuevamente y tapada entre las mantas, se cogió las rodillas encogiéndose todo lo posible, haciendo un inmenso esfuerzo por no llorar.

Yuna, preocupada al ver que Asuna no parecía querer bajar a desayunar, prefirió subirle el desayuno y comprobar si estaba bien. Al tocar la puerta, no recibió respuesta alguna. Al principio pensó que quizá seguía durmiendo, pero viendo la hora que era, sólo encontró dos opciones, o estaba jugando o durmiendo.

Tocó varias veces a la puerta hasta que Asuna finalmente la abrió. Por la cara de tristeza que llevaba y aquella tez pálida, supo que había estado llorando.

\- ¿Es por Kazuto? – preguntó aún con el plato de las tostadas y el vaso de leche en la bandeja.

Al ver cómo Asuna asentía, resopló antes de entrar en la habitación y cerrar tras ella. Sabía que su niña necesitaría hablar de todo aquello, sacar la presión que llevaba en su interior.

Aquella mañana y pese a que Yuna tuvo que continuar con las tareas de la casa, Asuna no quiso salir de su cuarto. No fue hasta entrada la tarde, cuando Kazuto regresó a la casa.

Para Asuna, no pasó desapercibido esa extraña sensación. Apoyada contra la puerta de su cuarto, escuchó cómo Kazuto se encerraba en su dormitorio para no volver a salir de allí. Ni siquiera cuando ella bajó a cenar, consiguió verle. La actitud de ambos chicos, empezaba lentamente a preocupar a Yuna.

\- ¿No vas a ir a hablar con él? – preguntó Yuna finalmente.

\- Creo que es mejor así.

\- Parecía algo deprimido antes. Lleva horas en su cuarto sin salir. Creo que ha ocurrido algo.

\- Es posible, pero yo tampoco podría hacer nada por él.

\- Bueno… eres su hermana y en parte… le amas, así que no puedes engañarme, sé que estás igual o incluso más preocupada que yo por lo que está ocurriendo.

\- Sabes mejor que nadie que no puedo verle, sólo me hace daño – susurró apenada.

\- ¿Por qué no le cuentas la verdad?

\- Porque no quiero que se sienta mal. Si supiera lo que siento por él, empezaría a evitarme, se sentiría extraño en la casa y no quiero eso.

\- Kazuto sabría tomar sus decisiones, créeme, es un chico muy inteligente, encontraría una solución a todo.

\- Creo que me iré a dormir – dijo Asuna al final.

Quizá todo parecía un gran problema, o al menos, ella así lo veía. Se moría de curiosidad por saber qué había ocurrido para que Kazuto se encerrase en su cuarto y no le hubiera visto salir de nuevo, pero no tenía el valor para ir a hablar con él. Iba a entrar en su cuarto, cuando escuchó cómo se abría la puerta del baño al otro lado del pasillo y salía Kazuto de allí.

Las miradas de ambos se encontraron entre la oscuridad del pasillo, paralizando a ambos durante esos escasos segundos que parecieron hacerse eternos antes de que Kazuto agachase la cabeza y empezase a caminar en dirección a su habitación. Fue en aquel momento, cuando los pies de Asuna se movieron inconscientemente hacia delante tratando de alcanzar a Kazuto.

\- Yo… - pronunció captando la atención de Kazuto.

\- No te preocupes por mi, Asuna, estoy bien – dijo Kazuto abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

\- No lo estás. Sé que ha pasado algo. Se te nota en la mirada.

\- He… he roto con Yina, nada más – comentó al final tratando de evitar el contacto visual, sin embargo y pese a tratar de huir de allí, sólo sintió los brazos de Asuna rodeándole en un aliviante abrazo.

\- No pasa nada… yo estoy aquí contigo. ¿Quieres contarme lo ocurrido? – preguntó Asuna intentando sonreír levemente.

Kazuto al sentirse protegido y en parte, algo querido entre aquel abrazo, decidió acompañarla a su cuarto y poder desahogarse contándole todo lo que había ocurrido aquel día. Ambos entraron juntos a la habitación de Asuna y se sentaron en el gran colchón.

Para Kazuto era complicado explicarle las cosas incluso aunque supiera que era su hermana. Aún así, Asuna esperó pacientemente hasta que estuvo preparado para hablar de lo sucedido.

\- Dice que somos muy diferentes – comentó Kazuto – creí que le gustaba, desde aquel baile al que fuimos juntos, incluso jugábamos juntos pero… ella ha dicho que sólo soy un friki, que no imaginaba que me interesarían cosas tan absurdas.

\- Yina… ella siempre ha sido más superficial. Quizá vio en ti a un chico atractivo pero no vio lo que de verdad te importa en la vida, no se fijó en tu personalidad ni en lo que te gustaba hacer.

\- Quería creer que éramos iguales, nos compenetrábamos bien dentro del juego – dijo dudando entonces sobre aquello – No entiendo por qué me dice que soy un pesado con ese tema, yo sólo quería volver a jugar con ella, volver a la relación que teníamos. ¿Por qué ella es tan diferente en la vida real? Me gustaba la chica dulce y tierna que hacía misiones a mi lado.

Asuna apartó la mirada sabiendo que Kazuto estaba cerca de descubrir la mentira de Yina. Quizá ella no se lo había contado aún. Sentía tanta rabia por lo superficial que podía ser la gente, sin darse cuenta que había tenido al chico más maravilloso del mundo junto a ella y lo había desperdiciado.

\- ¿Por qué me duele tanto perder a esa chica? – preguntó Kazuto dejando que las lágrimas brotasen de sus ojos.

Al ver cómo Kazuto era incapaz de contener las lágrimas, Asuna lo abrazó con fuerza tratando de mitigar y calmar un poco aquel dolor y la decepción que sentía. Le habría gustado decirle que era ella a quién buscaba, pero aquello sólo habría acrecentado aún más su penuria, dándose cuenta entonces que eran hermanastros y jamás podrían estar juntos.

\- Lo siento mucho – susurró Asuna llorando también a la vez que le abrazaba con fuerza – lo siento – intentó justificarse al ver cómo ese chico sufría por su culpa, porque ella era esa chica del juego que él deseaba, porque ella había seguido una mentira con tal de verle feliz, pero ahora… todo se derrumbaba.

Los dos cayeron sobre el colchón, abrazados y con lágrimas en sus ojos hasta que sus ojos se cerraron y el sueño les ganó.

El ruido de un grifo abierto captó la atención de Kazuto. Pensó que la noche sería un suplicio, sin embargo, durmiendo junto a su hermanastra se había sentido aliviado. El dolor por la pérdida de aquella chica aún estaba presente, pero mejor que el día anterior.

Se giró para mirar a su lado en busca de Asuna. Ella le había abrazado toda la noche, se había negado a soltarle intentando brindarle un poco de dulzura y amabilidad a su tristeza. Con una gran sonrisa, quiso agradecerle su paciencia, pero no estaba ya a su lado. Entendió que aquel grifo abierto debía ser Asuna duchándose.

Por un instante, se observó a si mismo. Todavía llevaba aquella camiseta negra de manga corta y ese viejo pantalón que utilizaba para andar por casa. Quizá debería cambiarse después de haber dormido con todo aquello. Al incorporarse, sus ojos se posaron sobre la mesa de estudiar de Asuna. Nunca antes había estado en su habitación pero ahora que tenía la oportunidad… se daba cuenta de algo importante de lo que no se habría preocupado si jamás hubiera entrado, Asuna tenía un casco virtual y en la balda superior, el mismo juego al que él jugaba.

Se acercó al escritorio para coger el casco entre sus manos y ponérselo tratando de activar la cuenta. Como siempre, la ventana de nombre de personaje y contraseña se hizo visible. Era cierto que no se sabía la contraseña de Asuna y que no podría acceder a su avatar, pero sí tenía acceso al registro del nombre. El nombre de Asuna estaba bien visible y todo tomó sentido al instante. Nadie utilizaba su propio nombre en un juego, por eso creía que era otra persona, sin embargo, ella lo había hecho, había puesto exactamente el mismo nombre que tenía en la realidad.

Se quitó el casco justo cuando la puerta del baño se abría, dejando ver a la chica con su vestido rosado y negro que trataba de secarse su largo cabello con una toalla. Ambos se miraron y se paralizaron unos segundos perdiéndose en los ojos del otro.

\- ¿Qué…? – trató de preguntar Asuna al no entender qué ocurría, pero Kazuto había sido más rápido dejando el casco de nuevo en la mesa y rodeando la cama hasta llegar a ella.

Sus palabras no pudieron salir de su garganta debido a la rapidez de ese chico. Sentía el fuerte brazo de Kazuto rodeando su cintura para acercarle a él, aquellos labios que la besaban con pasión… y pese al asombro, fue incapaz de apartarse de allí.


	9. El beso

Capítulo 9: El beso

Tanto tiempo pensando que Yina sería la chica de sus sueños, la chica con la que compartiría sus hobbies, con la que quería estar el resto de su vida y no se había dado cuenta de que esa chica siempre había estado a su lado. Quizá el resto de las chicas de su facultad le vieran como un friki de los videojuegos después de la ruptura con Yina, era posible que le hubiera preocupado un poco el cómo iban a verle después de todo esto, ahora en cambio, sólo le preocupaba cómo pudiera verle esa chica que tenía frente a él.

Al separarse, se dio cuenta de la situación y un sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas. Entendía por qué ella había estado ocultando todo aquello, el motivo por el que se estaba alejando de él y es que… ahora eran familia.

\- Parece una estúpida broma del destino – sonrió Kazuto aunque algo entristecido – toda mi vida buscando a la chica perfecta que encajase con mis hobbies y mis gustos y cuando la encuentro… resulta ser mi hermanastra.

\- No es cierto, Yina parecía más de tu gusto – dijo Asuna sin más.

\- No… Yina sólo intentaba parecerse a ti para salir conmigo, pero al descubrir cómo soy en realidad, no le gusté tanto. Tú, en cambio… siempre has estado en la sombra observándome. Entendí que aquel día en el campo, estaban bromeando, gastándote una broma de mal gusto pero no… era real, tus sentimientos estaban allí.

\- De todas formas, ya no importa nada. Da igual si te has dado cuenta de lo que sentía por ti entonces o lo que siento ahora… eres mi hermano y ese hecho ya no cambiará.

\- Me da igual todo eso, porque yo no te veo ni podré verte como a mi hermana. Ni siquiera tenemos la misma sangre. Tan sólo porque mi padre se enamorase de tu madre, no es motivo suficiente para mí para que me alejen de ti. Pueden ponerse como quieran, pero te puedo confirmar una cosa y es que no renunciaré a la posibilidad de estar contigo.

\- Nuestros padres nos matarían si se enteran de esto. Simplemente no puede ser.

Asuna trató de marcharse de nuevo hacia el baño, pero Kazuto se lo impidió sosteniendo con delicadeza pero a la vez con cierta presión su muñeca.

\- Vamos… arriésgate por lo que quieres. No puedes simplemente huir de esto y lo sabes.

\- No huyo… es sólo que todo esto da miedo. No podemos hacer esto.

\- Sí podemos.

\- Es una locura – dijo Asuna tratando de excusar aquello.

\- Sí, pero es nuestra locura. No pueden decirnos nada. Ellos fueron los que se enamoraron y decidieron casarse, no pueden obligarnos a acatar algo así sin más. Quizá tu madre se oponga, es más estricta y le da demasiada importancia a su vida social, pero mi padre estará contento de que haya encontrado a la chica con la que de verdad quiero estar. Somos gente humilde, Asuna, y te aseguro que cuando decido algo, es porque estoy convencido al cien por cien de ello. Pondré toda mi alma para que esto funcione.

\- ¿Por qué tienes que ser así? – preguntó Asuna con lágrimas en sus ojos - ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente olvidarlo todo?

\- Porque tú tampoco puedes olvidarme. Encerrándote en esta habitación no lograrás olvidarme – sonrió Kazuto limpiándole las lágrimas – Te quiero a ti y quiero estar contigo. No importa nada ni nadie más. Vamos… arriésgate conmigo.

Por una parte, Asuna quería creer en aquellas palabras pero, por otra parte… tan sólo quería huir de todo aquel problema que se les echaría encima, seguramente por culpa de su madre y su carácter. Kazuto, observando su indecisión, decidió tomar cartas en el asunto y ejercer algo más de presión sobre su muñeca mientras tiraba de ella para acercarla.

En aquel segundo beso, el sonrojo de Asuna volvió a hacerse presente una vez más, pero esta vez, su indecisión parecía empezar a quedarse atrás. Era inevitable sentirse atraído por ese chico que desprendía una total seguridad sobre la situación. Todas las dudas que ella tenía en mente desaparecían lentamente para dejar las cosas claras. Era su momento de luchar y jugarse por lo que sentía. Por fin se sentía comprendida por alguien, se sentía confiada de que podían lograrlo estando juntos.

Ambos se dejaron caer sobre el colchón sin dejar de besarse. En aquel instante, nada importaba, tan sólo ellos dos parecían existir. Con suavidad, Kazuto bajó sus manos hasta las piernas de Asuna, deslizando su mano sobre ellas en unas dulces caricias que conseguían subir su falda con suma lentitud.

El cuerpo de la chica tembló entre las caricias que recibía. No podía negar que sentía nerviosismo, pero a la vez, una tremenda excitación por poder finalmente estar con el chico que había amado durante tanto tiempo.

La mano de Asuna se posó con delicadeza sobre la de Kazuto, pero éste entrelazó sus dedos con los de la chica unos instantes, antes de volver a posar su mano sobre la de ella y retomar las caricias, esta vez, recorriendo su suave brazo hasta llegar al cuello y a los dorados mechones de cabello todavía mojados.

Pese a que Kazuto se negaba a abrir los ojos intentando disfrutar las emociones de aquel momento compartido entre ambos, no pasaba inadvertido aquella temeridad de la joven. Quizá aún pensaba que todo eso estaba mal, quizá simplemente no podía terminar de relajarse.

\- ¿Tienes miedo de esto? – le preguntó Kazuto con suavidad, acariciando las sonrojadas mejillas de Asuna.

\- No… no es miedo – dijo Asuna – es tan sólo… ¿Cómo podremos estar juntos?

\- No pienses en eso, Asuna. Encontraré una forma, te lo prometo.

\- ¿Y si no la hay?

\- Estamos juntos ahora, ¿no? Siempre hay una forma. Todo tiene solución.

\- Siempre eres muy optimista – sonrió Asuna.

\- Y tú un poco negativa – sonrió Kazuto acariciando su mejilla con suavidad.

Ambos se perdieron el uno en la mirada del otro, entre aquellas sonrisas cómplices y las caricias que endulzaban el lugar.

\- Una cosa es segura, no voy a perderte ahora que te he encontrado – sonrió Kazuto.

\- Tampoco yo quiero perderte – sonrió Asuna una vez más.

Los rostros de ambos se acercaron con lentitud hasta que sus labios rozaron una vez más. En aquel beso que comenzaba de forma lenta pero que iba cogiendo velocidad y profundidad, dejando que sus lenguas jugasen la una junto a la otra, se dieron cuenta de que tenían razón en algo, ellos eran los que elegirían al final con quién querían estar. Era posible que sus padres pusieran el grito en el cielo, pero no eran hermanos de sangre, nada les impedía estar juntos. Aquella idea hizo que Asuna terminase de relajarse y centrarse en disfrutar su momento junto al chico al que amaba.

Kazuto, más decidido esta vez, metió sus manos bajo el vestido de la chica buscando con cierta timidez sus pechos. Estaba más decidido que antes sabiendo que esa chica era importante para él pese a que el temor a no ser lo que ella esperaba le echaba un poco hacia atrás. Sentía cómo Asuna intentaba aparentar seguridad en ella misma, pero a Kazuto no se le escapaban aquellos temblores que su cuerpo no podía detener.

Respiró con profundidad antes de terminar de recorrer el último trozo de piel que le quedaba hasta alcanzar los pechos de la joven. Eran suaves, los más suaves que jamás había tocado o eso le parecía a él, quizá sólo quería creer eso porque era la primera vez que se había enamorado, la primera vez que disfrutaba de verdad con alguien sin ser simplemente una necesidad como cualquier otra.

Asuna gimió con suavidad entrecerrando los ojos sin soltar los labios de Kazuto. Sabía que aquella sería su primera vez y quería el mejor recuerdo de todo ello. Asuna se quitó con lentitud el vestido para lanzarlo junto a la camiseta que Kazuto también empezaba a quitarse antes de empezar a bajar las manos hacia su pantalón.

Kazuto fue quien al ver cómo se había quedado a medio camino, cohibida y avergonzada por lo que estaba pensando, cogió su muñeca terminando de arrastrar la mano de la chica hasta su intimidad apartando el pantalón.

En aquel momento, Asuna no podía estar más roja al contemplar la intimidad de Kazuto en todo su esplendor. Nunca había visto a un hombre desnudo y que Kazuto fuera el primero le alegraba. Tampoco ella se había desnudado jamás frente a otras personas y eso hacía que su sonrojo y vergüenza aumentase. Kazuto, sin embargo, le ayudó a desvestirse con calma y trató de conseguir que dejase la vergüenza a un lado.

Kazuto fue el primero en llevar sus dedos hacia la boca de Asuna pidiéndole con amabilidad pero con un toque seductor que los lamiera, se moría de ganas de hacerla suya, de tenerla junto a él, de recordarla siempre como era, perfecta. Asuna lo hizo sin rechistar y una vez los ágiles dedos del joven estuvieron lubricados, los introdujo en la intimidad de ella moviéndolos con destreza, invitando a la chica a que gimiera de placer mientras le insistía en que siguiera masajeando su miembro. Esa chica era totalmente diferente a las demás y lo sabía, con ella no tardaría en llegar a su límite.

Kazuto apartó la mano de Asuna y cogió su miembro con la mano derecha para conducirlo hacia la entrada. Se introdujo en ella con cuidado y se preocupó al ver el rostro contraído de dolor que ponía la joven. Por mucho que la dilatase, aquella primera vez, los nervios que se sufría y el no estar para nada acostumbrada a ello le pasaba factura, aun así, no tardó mucho tiempo ni muchas embestidas por parte de Kazuto en ayudarla a relajarse. Cuando Asuna consiguió calmarse y dejar el dolor a un lado, fue capaz de disfrutar como nunca de aquella experiencia nueva. Supo que con Kazuto siempre sería algo especial, siempre le amaría a él, no podía evitarlo.

Kazuto fue el primero en llegar en su interior pero no se detuvo sabiendo que Asuna todavía tardaría un poco más. Trató de aguantar todo lo que pudo con aquella erección que quería bajarse hasta que la joven finalmente llegó a su límite con un gemido que no pudo silenciar.

Agotados, tan sólo consiguieron alcanzar sus ropas antes de caer uno encima del otro dándose calor con el roce de sus propios cuerpos, contemplando la luz que entraba por la ventana. Allí, relajados y acariciándose mutuamente con calma, ambos se quedaron dormidos una vez más.

Cuando Asuna abrió los ojos, comprobó que eran casi las cuatro de la tarde. Ni siquiera habían bajado a comer pero no le importaba. Se incorporó suavemente y observó con una gran sonrisa cómo dormía Kazuto a su lado. Él también parecía feliz y dormía como todo un ángel.

\- ¿Por qué me miras así? – preguntó Kazuto con una sonrisa pero sin abrir los ojos.

\- Porque te ves muy bien – le sonrió Asuna haciendo que él sonriera también - ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

\- Vivir – dijo Kazuto – yo se lo diré a nuestros padres, pero te aseguro que nada cambiará entre tú y yo. Te lo prometo – comentó abriendo finalmente los ojos y dándole la mano para que ella la entrelazase a la suya.

**Epílogo:**

La refrescante brisa procedente del mar embaucaba a esos dos chicos que disfrutaban de un placentero día dentro de Sword Art. Quizá jamás pensaron estar ambos allí juntos dentro de ese juego, pero ahora, tras hacer misiones juntos y conocerse en la vida real, no podían concebir un mundo el uno sin el otro.

Kirito se relajaba durmiendo plácidamente a la sombra de aquel inmenso árbol, dejando que la hierba y las hojas se movieran a su alrededor. Asuna miraba las olas moverse bajo el acantilado mientras sus manos acariciaban el rostro de aquel espadachín oscuro que disfrutaba de sus caricias.

\- Creo que habría que irnos a cenar – comentó Asuna.

\- ¿Ya es la hora? – preguntó Kirito.

\- Sí. Ya sabes cómo se pone mi madre si no llegamos a tiempo.

\- Al menos mi padre consiguió convencerla de que no hacíamos nada malo estando juntos.

\- Aunque sigue sin verlo precisamente con buenos ojos.

\- Dale un poco más de tiempo a que se acostumbre. De todas formas, mañana vuelve a irse de viaje y tú y yo estaremos estudiando para los exámenes finales – sonrió Kirito.

\- Echaré de menos estas semanas sin entrar aquí.

\- ¿Quién dice que no entraremos? Podemos estudiar en nuestra casa aquí dentro – sonrió Kirito.

\- Eres único para estas cosas – sonrió Asuna.

\- Sí… pero me quieres casi tanto como yo a ti – le dijo Kirito besándola.

**_Fin_**


End file.
